


So This is Love?

by babyjules16, ClearLovesMe, thespectacularstorm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Verbal Humiliation, i don't agree but this bitch said i should put it in, i don't know exactly how to use tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjules16/pseuds/babyjules16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearLovesMe/pseuds/ClearLovesMe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespectacularstorm/pseuds/thespectacularstorm
Summary: What would you do for love? Would you take the all the pains that come with it? Could you handle the heartache? The humiliation? The degradation? Eren loves Levi with every fiber of his being, so much that he keeps all his secrets from the public. Cause to Eren this is love.





	1. Jasmine and Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> This was thought up while I was in psychology class, in other words it's going to get dark. Like crazy. Mrs. Clear is my editor and best friend, (hopefully we finish the other series), so she needed to be included. I hope you like it!

Eren is asleep on the couch when the clock strikes 5 o’clock and goes off. 

He jumps out of his sleep _oh my god I forgot to make dinner._

He looks at the clock and his heart starts beating at a fast pace.  


“Levi will be home soon,” he whispers to himself while pacing the floor. _What can I make in 30 minutes. . .stew!_  


Eren dashes for the kitchen and starts making a quick meal before Levi comes home. He gets the seasonings out of the cabinet all while the pot is being filled with water. He turns the faucet off, places the pot on the stove, and puts it on high hoping the water will boil faster.  


He goes to the fridge _Shit! I forgot to go get groceries, great job Eren._  


He begins pacing again, thinking of how he’ll have to make season stew for dinner. Just when he’s about to give up all hope he remembers he has some sausages in the freezer and potatoes in the pantry.  


He gets the sausages out and puts them in the pot. He goes to the pantry and takes out the potatoes. He begins to peel and cut them into chunks and drops them into the pot with the sausages. He adds all the seasonings and lets it steam.  


He sighs and looks at the clock hanging on the wall _5:16 good still enough time to make some cookies for dessert._  


He takes the frozen Pillsbury chocolate chip cookies out the fridge, places them two inches apart on the cookie sheet and put it in the oven. He turns the oven on 350, stirs the stew and add a dash of parsley to it for flavor. He takes the plates out of the china cabinet and starts to set the table.  


Just as Eren gets done Levi walks in and looks around as he hangs his coat and umbrella on the rack.  


“Babe?”  


Eren lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, relief washes over him as he runs into Levi’s arms.  


“I missed you too,” Levi laughs.  


Eren whimpers in the back of his throat _he smells like jasmine and peaches_ he thinks choking back a sob as he fights the tears threatening to pour down his plump cheeks.  


Eren clears his throat as he plasters a smile on his face. “Dinner is ready.”  


He grabs the raven’s hand and leads him to his seat.  


Levi loosens his tie as Eren pours the stew into his bowl. He waits until Eren has set everything out and sits down to begin eating.  


Eren stares at his husband through his lashes praying a silent prayer that the food is to his liking.  


“This tastes great love.” Levi says as he licks his lips his silver eyes trained on the brown-haired boy.  


“Thank you sweetheart,” he replies as he tries to steady his breathing. _So he did remember his pills_ he thinks with a sigh.  


They enjoy their meal. Eren listens to Levi talk about his work day engrossed as he eats.  


Eren collects the dishes off the table and carries them to the sink. He turns and is met with steel gray eyes only inches away from his face.  


“That was delicious,” the elder whispers as he slowly connects their lips.  


The kiss is tender and sweet but over as quick as it began.  


“Sorry love,” he says swiping his finger over the younger’s bottom lip. “I need to go make a few calls.”  


With his face flushed and eyes pooling with lust Eren couldn’t respond with words so he just nodded with approval.  


With that Levi went up to the study leaving the ocean-eyed boy’s gaze fixed on the stairs.  


“At least he was in a good mood.” Eren smiles to himself as he washes the rest of the dishes.  


He gets done with the dishes and heads to their bedroom.  


“I love when you wear that perfume.”  


Eren halts his movements as he overhears the conversation taking place in the study.  


“You left scratches on my back. . .I do like them but what if Eren sees. . .nope. . .I’ll only forgive you if you give me a kiss. . .”  


Eren couldn’t listen anymore, he ran into the room crying. Yeah, he knew Levi was unfaithful but deep down he wished it wasn’t true.  


He walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower. As he’s about to step in his cell phone goes off.  


He frantically tries to silence it, “Hello?. . .I’m not whispering. . .okay okay I’ll come but I have to go now. . .cause I’m shitting bye.”  


He drops the phone and look at his reflection in the mirror. _Hopefully Levi didn’t hear my phone_ he thinks in a silent prayer. He looks at himself pitifully.  


His teal eyes are slightly puffy from crying and his face has a bit of pink to it from rubbing the tears away roughly. His skin is a canvas of faded purple marks, some from loving sex and others from moments Levi got angry with him. . .he can’t tell them apart.  


He turns away from his reflection and walks into the flowing hot water. He lets the heat wash over him as his tears mix with the water pouring over his head. He scrubs his tan skin vigorously trying to erase the marks, the humiliation, the pain, the sorrow that’s filling his heart and tearing apart his soul. He sobbed as he slid down the shower wall.  


_Who could he be talking to? Why is he treating me like this? I thought he loved me. . .no he does love me. He obviously took his medicine. . .maybe I’m just not good enough. Eren shut up it’s because of the disease or the medicine. Sick effects and all that. People argue Eren, couples get upset with each other. They fight and make up. . .this is love Eren._  


He gathered himself off the shower floor as he washed his entire body and steadied his breathing.  


He turns off the water, walks out of the bathroom, and jumps when Levi is wobbling in front of him.  


He could smell the alcohol in the raven’s breathe and he could feel the anxiety pooling in his stomach.  


He smiled warily, “umm. . .hi honey are you okay?”  


Levi growled and grabbed a fist full of Eren’s hair tilting his head back.  


“I’m fine _darling_ I was just curious,” he says pulling Eren closer. “Who was that on the phone?”  


Eren looks up into those steel eyes that could turn a person to stone and trembles, “it was just Hanji.”  


Eren is more than shocked when he is thrown on the ground and kicked repeatedly.  


“You. Fucking. Lying. Sack. Of. Shit!” Levi yells in between kicks.  


Eren curled in on himself trying to avoid the blows, after a few minutes they finally stopped.  


Levi grabs Eren by his hair and drags him down the stairs and outside into the backyard.  


He kneels to eye level with Eren, eyes showing no emotion but rage.  


“Since you want to act like a dog you can sleep outside,” he whispers harshly, throwing Eren in the mud and locking the door.  


Eren sat in the mud crying uncontrollably while coughing up blood. He tries to stand but doubles over in pain whimpering. He looks up as rain showers down on him, he casts his gaze on his naked form shivering from the cold temperature.  


He crawls to the back door and knocks with as much power as he can muster. When there is no answer he begins scratching at the door begging to be let in.  


Levi finally opens the door. “What?”  


Eren crawls to his feet. “Can I come back in now?”  


Levi kneels. “Dogs have to beg for what they want,” he stands and looks down at Eren with empty eyes. “Start begging bitch.”  


Eren looks away with tears in his eyes. “Can I please come back in the house,” he looks up ocean eyes brimming over. “Please?”  


“Good boy,” he smirks.  


He throws the boy over his shoulder. “Tsk now we both need a shower,” he says walking up the stairs holding the railing for support.  


He puts Eren down next to the tub. “Fill it,” he orders while removing his now dirty clothes, then leaves.  


_Where’d he go?_ He thinks as he watches the door while filling the tub with warm water.  


The elder walks back in with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He chugs the content and sits in the water waiting for the younger to join.  


Eren hesitates then steps in pressing his back against Levi’s chest.  


“So. . .babe ready to tell me who was on the phone?” Levi asks while playing with Eren’s hair.  


Eren whimpers. “It really was my sister honest,” he says in a soft voice.  


Next thing Eren knew his head was under-water and Levi was pushing into his entrance.  


“You’re such a fucking liar! A filthy fucking liar! You think I don’t know that you’ve been out cheating? Sleeping with anyone who even looks in your direction! Melting at the thought of being bent over and legs spread apart like the slut you are! Cumming from the slightest touch! Whoring yourself when you belong to me! When I’m the one who owns you! I love you and all you want to do is prostitute yourself!”  


Eren could feel the pain of being taken with no preparation. He tried to hold his breath but with each painful and powerful thrust he swallowed and inhaled unconsciously. He could feel the fire in his lungs and panic began to take over. He tried to push himself up but being beaten he barely had the strength to fight back.  


Levi fucked him with both hands hold his neck down, back arched, and plump ass in the air bouncing with each forceful thrust. He came in him and left him without even a sideways glance.  


“Clean that shit up and get out of my sight,” he growled walking out the bathroom.  


Eren pulled himself up coughing up water and blood. He crawled out of the tub staring at the water which now had a pink tint to it. He began to drain the tub and started wiping the floor knowing Levi would be upset if it’s dirty.  


He walks out of the bathroom and heads for the door to leave the bedroom. He glances back at the sleeping form on the bed and leaves crying as silently as possible. His legs tremble underneath him and he uses all his strength to make it down the stairs.  


As Eren reached the bottom his knees buckle and he crumbles to the floor.  


He crawls the rest of the way to the back room and crawls onto the sofa. He curls into a ball, sobbing with nothing but the smell of jasmine and peaches on his mind.


	2. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys please bare with me, there's a lot going on right now. I want to post a chapter every week and I'll try my hardest not to disappoint. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_**Blood** _

_**Blood** _

Kenny couldn't process where it was coming from but he felt time go slow and his mind race as he followed the trail.

“Kuchel?”

He knew Vincent was abusive, he had beaten the man black and blue for hitting his sister, and threatened to not only break but cut off his fingers at the joints.

Kuchel had to seriously persuade him otherwise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_“You filthy! Piece! of Shit!” Each word was sent with another powerful punch; the sound of bones cracking echoed in the alley._

_Vincent would have crumbled to the ground if not for Kenny holding him in place by his shirt._

_Kenny stared at the man coldly wondering what exactly his sister saw in such of waste of a human being._

_“Do you love it when I hit you? Beat you within inches of your life?”_

_“Kenny please,” Vincent said between wheezes. “It won't happen again.”_

_“You said that last time and look where we are now.”_

_Kenny threw the man against the wall on the other side of the alley and began walking into the streets._

_“Do me a favor, lay there and die,” he said before turning the corner._

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenny couldn't tell if his walking pace was slow or if the blood trail was long. His mind kept replaying different moments that could have lead to his biggest nightmare.

“Vincent. . .”

The moment Vincent dared to curse at Kuchel in his presence clouded his mind.

He had the man under his boot and Kuchel struggling to pull him off but to no avail in a matter of seconds.

He threatened to cut his tongue out of his mouth and shove it so far up his ass he’d be tasting shit for weeks.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Have you lost your fucking mind?!” Kenny screamed._

_He was currently crushing Vincent’s windpipe with his boot and trying to shove Kuchel away._

_“Kenny please!”_

_“He just called you a cunt! A fucking filthy cunt!” his head whipped around so fast to stare at his sister that she jumped back slightly._

_“Kenny please it’s okay really, he didn't mean it!”_

_“How the fuck is it okay?!”_

_“Kenny,” she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. “please.”_

_Kenny growled in annoyance and looked down at the man below him hoping he had died from the lack of oxygen._

_He removed his boot and Vincent gasped and coughed holding his throat. Kenny knelt down and grabbed the raven by his hair so he was looking directly at him._

_“If you ever curse at my sister again I'll either cut your tongue out and shove it so far up your ass you’ll be tasting your own shit for weeks, or I’ll break your jaw clean off and keep it with me as a souvenir.”_

_He released the man and helped his sister cook dinner._

_Vincent never cursed around Kenny again._

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn't help Kenny’s racing heart that he hard his sister’s groan somewhere in the distance.

Kenny didn't register he was running until he found a pregnant Kuchel reaching with all her might to grab the phone.

He stood taking in the scene and piecing everything together.

_**Blood** _

It was coming from between her legs. . .staining her white skirt.

He didn't process that the screams he heard were his own.

He didn't process he had picked Kuchel up bridal style and was sprinting to the nearest hospital.

It was as if his body moved on it’s own.

He only came back to reality when doctors took his sister from his iron grip and rushed her through the double doors.

Kenny was pacing in the waiting room. He had never knew he could feel such emotions until today, and he hoped he would never experience them again.

He knew Vincent didn't have a phone and he wasn't going to waste his time to go find him to tell him his wife was in the hospital.

Kenny figured his sister needed him more than her useless excuse for a husband.

He had been waiting for what seemed like years and all the while he prayed to every god that his sister and niece or nephew survived. He promised he would do more jobs just to do right by them.

“Look God I know I’m not the most holy man. . .hell I know I’m not gonna see you with my body count. . .but my sister. . .she’s the most innocent and pure thing in my miserable life. . .an angel. . .and the little baby as well. They did nothing wrong so please. . .just let them live.”

As if God heard his pleas a nurse opened the doors.

“Kenny Ackerman?”

He stood so fast rushing to the petite nurse making her shrink back.

“How is she? Is she okay? Is the baby okay? Can I see her?”

Panic coursed through his veins and he felt himself about to combust.

“Sir she’s okay and we had to do an emergency C-section but he came out healthy,” she smiled warmly at him.

Kenny’s breath was taken out of him and he tried to keep the tears from falling trying to keep his manliness.

“He?”

“Yes sir a beautiful baby boy. Would you like to see them now?”

“Yeah,” he said gathering his belongings.

He followed the lightly-colored haired woman, as she stopped to face him adjusting her glasses.

“They’re in there sir.”

“Thank you. . .” he said staring down at her questioningly.

“Rico sir,” she blushed turning to leave.

Kenny watched her walk away and turned to enter the much too quiet room.

“Kuchel?”

“Kenny. . .”she replied weakly.

He released all the anxiety he had built up in the waiting room.

“I’m so glad you’re okay. ..” Kenny looked at her his eyes filled with love.

Kuchel smiled at her brother as he walked to her bedside, she reached out to grab his hand squeezing it gently.

“Kenny come meet your nephew.”

Kenny looked over to the other side of the bed and made his way to the little bassinet.

He examined the little bundle staring at him.

He had what one would assume were gray eyes but in the light they had hints of blue in them. He had a head full of jet black hair that contrast against his angelic pale skin. His little lips were plump and were pouting.

“Kenny if you continue to glare at him he might copy you,” she reprimanded him.

Kenny chuckled as he picked up the tiny baby, “So what’s his name?”

“Well I was thinking Rivaille but he smiles when I say it quickly. . .you pick it.”

Kenny tested the name and sure enough tiny giggles came pouring out of the bundle.

“So it’s settled, welcome to the Ackerman family. . .Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos and Comments greatly appreciated!


	3. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look guys I'm sorry for not being able to post. Yesterday my friend died and school has me ready to jump off a bridge. Mrs. Clear has really been a great support system but there's only so much she can do. Anyway I'll try keep my word and update more, just don't give on this story please. Enjoy!

I woke up to an empty bed and the most annoying hangover.

_Shit. . ._

“Fucking stupid headache. . .” I say holding my head.

I look around the room and notice I was alone.

_Where is he?_

I slowly make my way to the bathroom, peer inside, and find it empty and spotless.

_Where’s Eren?_

I walk to the dresser and grab a fresh pair of underwear seeing how I woke up naked.

I close the dresser, I see the prescription bottle and a half bottle of beer waiting me.

“Stupid pills,” I huff as I pour two pills into my hand, throwing them in my mouth and chased them down with the beer.

I turn to search for my green eyed angel looking in every room upstairs to no avail.

I slowly make my way downstairs hearing a familiar sound in the distance causing my heart to skip three beats.

I follow the sound into the family room and find my precious jewel resting peacefully. I look at his angelic features and smile to myself enjoying his snores as if they were the best song ever sung.

_My precious Eren._

I swipe a strand of hair out of his face and watch him stir a little.

_What the fuck?_

My smile instantly disappears as I notice he was naked, cold, and bruised.

Along his rib cage, arms, legs, and even his neck there's bruises scattered as if he was a canvas. Covered in dry dirt and blood smeared on his face.

I stare at him examining each bruise with my fist clenching in response knuckles turning white and I swear I’m close to drawing blood from my nails digging into my palms.

_Eren. . ._

I want to shake him awake and make him tell me the bastard’s name who dared to even lay a finger on him. Instead I rush upstairs, not caring about the throbbing pain in my head, to get a blanket.

It’s the forrest green one his mother hand-knitted for him and only God knows how long it took her to make this thing.

I head back downstairs to the family room and cover my sweetheart. 

He smiles and whispers my name and I feel my heart stop.

_I don't deserve you my sweet._

I lean down and kiss him tenderly. I stare at him wondering if I should pick him up and bathe him then put him in the bed.

I sigh choosing to let him be seeing as he’ll probably wake up during all the movement. I look at my watch and realized I overslept.

_Dammit I should get ready for work._

Heading upstairs to take a shower I decide to not mix my pills with tylenol not knowing what the side effects will be.

I turn the water on letting the cold water wash over me all while thinking of my precious jewel.

_Who would ever lay a finger on Eren? . .my Eren at that. . .do they have a death wish?. .I don't even deserve him. . .he’s perfect. . .and I can't even remember my own name. . .yet he still chooses to stay by my side. . .my sweet Eren._

“Fuck I should hurry up.”

I wash myself quickly and step out wrapping a towel around my waist. I walk into the closet and push the blue button.

The closet was Eren’s design. It’s big enough for someone to live inside and even raise a damn family. He has his clothes to the right and mine are on the left, and seeing how anything he looks at I buy instantly with a push of a button the whole closet changes. Behind the wall is another closet and the racks let you see every option until you’ve made a decision. There’s even a shoe closet hidden with another button on his side.

I choose the Milano plaid fit and black suede shoes deciding to not overdo it seeing as I don't have any meetings.

I quickly get dressed but halt my movements as I stop tucking my shirt in.

_Wait a minute. . .why am I rushing? It’s my damn company!_

I throw my jacket over my shoulder heading downstairs to the kitchen. I lay it down on the chair and tie an apron around myself because if a drop get on this suit I’ll lose my fucking mind.

I start cooking my sweetheart’s favorite breakfast. French toast with eggs, bacon, and some fruit. For such a sweet angel the boy sure does eat like a beast.

_My little bear. . ._

I grab my phone and set up a little present for my prince. I set his food in the microwave and leave a note on the counter for when he awakens.

I go to the family room and lift Eren into my arms as carefully as I can.

He stirs a little but he soon nuzzles my chest. I take him to the bedroom and lay him down. I cover him up and push his bangs back so I can kiss his forehead before I turn to leave the room.

I grab my jacket, put on my shoes, and leave for work with nothing but Eren on my mind when my phone goes off.

_This better not be shitty glasses or the big fucking giant._

**_“Good morning pumpkin.”_ **

I smile and take off heading to the office.

The drive is long due to traffic but I finally make it. I take the elevator to the 40th floor. 

I walk to my office getting greetings left and right, I respectfully acknowledge all of them.

I look and my secretary's desk is empty.

_Where is she? It’s Tuesday right?_

I stride into my office, hang my jacket, and sit at my desk. Erwin pages me that someone wants to make a deal so surprise meeting.

_I swear I fucking can't stand. . ._

There's a knock on my door breaking me away from my thoughts.

“Come in,” I grumble.

“Good morning Mr. Ackerman, sorry I’m late”

“Shhh punctuation is key young lady,” I say with a growl becking her with my finger.

She closes the door and slowly walks over to me as I raise out of my chair moving around the desk to face her. 

“. . .Mr. Ackerman?”

In one swift move I bend her over my desk pinning her hands above her head with my one hand.

I lift her skirt above her round ass and slap it watching the ripples as it jiggles.

She moans in ecstasy as I rub the spot I just struck and strike her again.

I repeat this treatment until she’s breathing heavily.

I lean down biting her neck and inhale her scent.

“Emmm. . .peaches.”

She looks over her shoulder smiling at me.

“Nice to see you too, pumpkin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments appreciated!


	4. Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! We hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Copyrights to Billy Joel (idk how to do this)

Kuchel is rocking a fussy Levi as he tries to fight the sleep clouding his vision.

“Oh Levi hush,” she pleaded with the infant.

“Mmwah da.”

“Daddy’s not here angel.”

“Mwwahh da”

“I know angel I miss him too.”

Kuchel walks into the kitchen observing the calendar on the wall.

_Where is he?_

“Da mwah.”

“Oooh Levi my angel please go to sleep,” she exclaimed.

Levi frustrated with the inability to fall asleep rubbed his face, tiny fist struggling to remove the tears and exhaustion. Kuchel couldn't tell if he was upset because of the lack of sleep or the fact that Vincent wasn't home, but he struck her heart with each cry. Suddenly an idea popped in her head.

“Levi how about if mommy sings for you?”

Levi looked up at Kuchel face red from his small fist rubbing his eyes so profusely. She smiles warmly at him and begins swaying foot to foot as she hums lightly.

“Je t’ai promis que je ne te quitterais jamais.  
Et tu devrais toujours savoir.  
Que où que tu puisses aller.  
Où que tu sois.  
Je ne serai jamais très loin.”

Finally with a cute yawn Levi began to drift to sleep, he grabbed a hold of Kuchel’s dress with one hand and sucked his thumb with the other. Kuchel continued to hum as she carried the tiny bundle to his room.

Kenny had kept his promise, he brought Kuchel a new house as soon as she left the hospital. The house itself was something out of a magazine but the inside was something people only dreamed of. He made sure Kuchel’s closet was filled to the brim with clothes and shoes. Her jewelry box, which was hidden for obvious reasons, was every woman's dream. 

**_Diamonds_ **

**_Pearls_ **

**_Gold_ **

**_Silver_ **

Kuchel had insisted she didn't need such things for she was a mere housewife, in which he told her she was an angel so she deserves to shine.

She told him she’ll accept if Vincent could come. Kenny stared at her coldly for a second then sighed in defeat and agreed.

Levi was sound asleep by the time Kuchel arrived to his room. She pushed the door open and turned on the light.

The room itself was luxurious. The walls were marble white with gold designs scattered from ceiling to the floor. Levi’s crib was a carriage style hammock with white lace covering attached and the whole thing was made of solid gold. He even had his own walk in closet which was a changing table wall that was surrounded by lace, clothes, and bags of diapers toys, and other baby necessities. It was more than Kuchel ever dreamed of for her son. She didn't even know how Kenny got the home or the money for everything but she didn't bother asking, scared of the explanation to her mansion of a home.

She drew back the covering and laid Levi down gently. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

“Bonne nuit, mon ange,” she whispered.

Suddenly there was a slam from downstairs. Instinctively Kuchel jumped as her head whipped towards the door. She didn't realize her breathing increased though she did feel her heart race.

“Hmm,” Levi whimpered shifting slightly.

Kuchel snapped out of her trace and turned to him, rubbing his belly soothingly.

“Shhh Levi it’s okay. . .daddy’s home. . .we wouldn't want to upset him,” she said lowly.

When the tiny whimpers died down she turned on the baby monitor and shut the door. 

She slowly made her way downstairs to find Vincent rummaging in the fridge mumbling to himself.

“. . .dumb. . .useless bitch. . .”

She slowly made her way toward him, she could smell him even with the distance between them.

“Honey?”

Vincent turned to her stumbling a little.

“Kuchel, where’s the beer?” he slurred.

Kuchel began to play with her dress nervously.

“I couldn't go grocery shopping today honey. . .Levi was fussy all day.”

Vincent closed the fridge and slowly took steps towards her. She felt her heart leap into her throat as she backed away slowly.

“You know. . .ever since that little bastard was born. . .you been lazing about. . .” he growled.

He had backed her all the way into the living room, Kuchel was quaking with fear. Vincent lifted his hand, she flinched preparing herself to be struck, but he merely pushed her hair behind her ear.

He looked at her eyes filled with what looked like. . .love?

“I’ll handle the problem.”

With that Vincent started up the stairs.

“Vincent?”

Kuchel scrambled behind him grabbing his shirt.

“Vincent what are you doing?”

Annoyed of her attempts to stop him he shoved her off and she caught herself in time on the railing before it was too late. Vincent was now in Levi’s room and tiny shrieks came pouring out the room and rang on the monitors.

“VINCENT!”

Kuchel all but ran to Levi’s room to find the small raven being dangled by his little foot, Vincent making him come to his eye level.

“Little bastard I should paint this room with your blood,” he hissed.

Levi stared at Vincent face pulled into a tiny grimace as tears drip from his eyes.

“Can't even get a damn beer,” he growled into the infant’s face grip tightening around his small ankle.

Levi screamed as much as his tiny lungs could let him.

Kuchel decided to approach the man cautiously hands raised in a surrendering manner.

“Vincent, please just go buy some, please.”

Vincent turned himself to face her Levi swinging like a ragdoll in the process.

“With what money?! If you put that swamp of a cunt between your legs to use maybe I wouldn't have to sell the bastard!” Vincent shouted spit flying as he shook Levi slightly rage coursing through him.

Levi cries increased, they now turned into scream of discomfort and at certain points it sounded like he was choking.

“SHUT UP!” he yelled hand coming up to strike the newborn.

“WAIT! SELL MY JEWELRY!”

Vincent froze, “Jewelry?”

“Yeah I have some hidden. . .just please give me Levi,” she said breathing shaky.

Vincent’s eyebrows rose slightly as if he had processed a hidden code.

“Hidden huh?”

He lowered Levi in his bed and took quick steps toward Kuchel. He took ahold of her arm in an iron grip and backhanded her with brute force, her head snapping to the side.

“Where is it?” he asked voice void of any emotion.

“My dresser th. . .the second one has a hidden compartment.”

He tossed her aside, her head hitting the wall with a loud thud.

“Stupid cow, you sneaky lying whore. . .keeping shit from me.”

With that he left the room but paused screaming, “SHUT THAT KID UP!”

Kuchel sat in a daze holding her now bleeding head crawling towards Levi’s bed, his shrieks filling the house. She pulled herself up and took him into her arms.

“Shhh, I know,” she cried. “I’m sorry my angel but you have to quiet down.”

Levi’s pale complexion was now a vibrant red from crying and struggling to get air back into his lungs.

“Daddy’s not perfect but I know he loves us. . .he’s just angry,” she said in between sobs.

She began to hum lightly trying to quiet his cries but failing as her song became sobs.

“L’eau est sombre et profonde.  
À l’intérieur de ce vieux coeur.  
Tu seras toujours une part de moi.”

Levi’s cries now resided to tiny hiccups. In the distance the front door slams and Kuchel’s sobs pour out as she sings, tears streaming down her face dripping off her chin.

“Un jour nous serons tous partis.  
Mais les berceuses restent encore et encore.  
Elles ne meurent jamais.  
C’est ainsi que toi.  
Et moi.  
Serons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments Please <3


	5. PSA

Hey everyone, sorry for the delay with these chapters. Both I and Mrs. Clear are busy with college but we haven't forgotten about this story nor the others. We decided that instead of posting chapters one by one we'll post them in bulk. So please don't give up on this story we'll be back before you know it. Thank you.

Another little bit we want you guys to know. WE WOULD NEVER ABANDON A STORY. Everything we start, we will finish. Even if we hated the direction a story was going, we’d finish it and learn from our mistakes. I know how disappointed I am when a story is discontinued, so I want you guys to know we would never do that to you. Right now we have 2 chapters completed and a third half way finished.   
-sorry for the rant, just needed to let you guys know.


	6. He Loves Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE BACK BITCHES!!!!! I never break my promises nor does Mrs. Clear. The writer's block tried to kill us but the strength of smut and fluff saves us. Here's ya update! <3

_Warm_

Eren rolled over with a low groan pushing himself up slowly. He rubbed his eyes and noticed he was no longer downstairs.

_How? When did I come up here?_

He tried to turn to look at the time but halted his movements as pain spread through him.

_Tch!_

He looked down noticing the bruises swept across not only his ribs but all over his body. He suddenly remembered the various events from the previous night. 

He whimpered as he rose to his feet.

“Levi?” he called out softly.

He looked at the clock and a wave of disappointment washed over him.

_He already left for work._

Eren slowly made his way into the bathroom choosing to avoid looking at his reflection completely and filling the tub with nothing but hot water instead.

He submerged himself letting the burning sensation heal his sore muscles and remind him he was still alive.

_Eren get it together. . .I wonder if he took his pills. . .should I call him?_

Eren rose to his feet feeling somewhat relieved, draining the water and wrapping a towel around his waist.

He walked into the closet grabbing a long sweater and a pair of sweatpants, choosing to go commando today.

He paused looking at himself in the full body mirror and moved to unlock a hidden compartment behind his clothes, taking out a small box.

_Just cover it up a little._

He got dressed, grabbed his phone, and went to start breakfast.

_What should I eat? Oh yeah, there’s barely any food. . .cereal it is._

He looked and noticed a note on the counter.

**_Good Morning my prince,  
_ **

**_I took the liberty of making you breakfast, it’s in the microwave. We’re running low on food so I’ve left money for you to go grocery shopping. You can get anything you want with the extra cash. Also I’ve called to schedule a massage at the spa, you deserve it my prince.  
_**

**_Love Levi._ **

Eren’s heart was filled with warmth as he read the note walking towards the microwave. He was completely surprised to see his favorite breakfast waiting for him.

_He’s so sweet. . .I don’t deserve him._

“God imma fuck this food up!” he shouted.

He whipped around with a piece of french toast hanging out his mouth as the note floated to the floor. He looked down and noticed there was more written on the back.

**_P.S. - Slow down. Don’t eat too fast, you’ll mess up your sweater. Also, the money is in your drawer. . .I love you dear._ **

Eren looked down at his sweater, stains already appearing from the syrup and powdered sugar.

_How does he know these things?_

He ate his breakfast, changed his sweater opting for one of Levi’s jacket instead, and grabbed the money. He shook his head at the amount as he grabbed his keys leaving to start the day.

“Let’s go get the grub then get a good massage.”

Upon his arrival to the market, Eren decided to get Levi something nice to thank him for being so sweet. He grabbed a cart and made his way to his favorite section. . .the candy isle.

“Okay let’s see gummy worms, sour patches, and what else?. . .fuck it, one of everything is fine.”

_Let’s face it you can never have too much chocolate._

“Now let’s call the hubs for food suggestions.”

**_“Hello?”_ **

“Hi honey. . .” Eren said nervously.

**_“Hello my dear, you okay?”_ **

Eren exhaled all the tension that he had acquired.

_He remembered the pills. ___

____

“Yeah I was wondering what you wanted to eat?”

**_“Get whatever you want my love.”_ **

“Okay,” he said reaching for a kitkat bar.

**_“Eren that’s enough candy.”_ **

Eren froze looking around to see if he was being watched.

**_“I’m not there precious, I just know that’s the first place you go.”_ **

Eren laughed, “how’s work honey?”

**_“It’s fine but I have a lot of paperwork so I can’t talk for long.”_ **

Eren sighed quietly with disappointment. “I was just wondering if you have a food preference. . .”

Levi sensed the sadness in Eren’s voice and sat back focussing on the conversation.

**_“Anything you make will be delicious, you are a wonderful cook my love.”_ **

Eren’s face heated up, Levi always knew how to make him feel as if he was the most important in the world.

“Levi you’re such a sap,” he mumbled.

 ** _“A sap?”_** he chuckled. **_“My darling boy I love you with my whole heart, I’d rather be devoured whole than lose you.”_**

Eren was now to his knees with his hand covering his face.

“Okay okay,” Eren shouted his blush now reaching the tip of his ears.

 ** _“I love when you get embarrassed,”_** he growled into the phone. **_“Especially when I tell you to beg for it, and that blush. Fuck, I love it. When I’m buried deep inside you or when your eyes roll back when you cum.”_**

“I swear to God if I pop a boner in here.”

There was a rich laugh that shot straight to Eren’s cock.

**_“Okay my love I’ll save it for when I get home. I have to go now.”_ **

“Sorry for distracting you. . .”

 ** _“Oh my sweet boy you are my favorite distraction,"_** he said softly in only a tone he used with Eren.

“Bye honey.”

**_“Bye dear, oh and when I get home I want to discuss your bruises.”_ **

Levi’s tone left no room for any arguments or questioning.

“. . .okay.”

Levi ended the call leaving Eren staring at his phone.

_This again._

He continued his shopping filling the cart to the brim and checked out.

_Drop the food off and go get pampered._

Eren quickly made his way home, shoving every food item in their places. He hid his candy stash in its usual hiding place and rushed out eating a twizzler. 

_I’m gonna get it all! Deep tissue, aromatherapy, that shit when they poke certain parts of your body._

**_Ding Ding_ **

“Ah Eren, here again?”

“Hi Ymir, yeah I want the whole nine yards today!” 

“Okay. Krista is having her yoga class if you want to join after you’re done?”

“Okay,” he said warmly heading towards his usual room, pausing as he reached for the door handle.

_Okay you fell. . .and you did great hiding the hand prints. . .he won’t notice._

He slowly pushed the door open and was met with a broad back facing him and long legs stretched against the massage table. 

“I see your lazy ass is not working as usual,” he smirked.

Without missing a beat, “well you’re rich hubby booked you for hours, so maybe if you showed up on time I wouldn’t be on my phone, asshole.”

“Yeah yeah yeah horseface, just go get every good shit back there and come massage me.”

Jean rose up with a over dramatic sigh looking at Eren with a bored expression.

“Oh you know you love touching this,” Eren said rolling his hips.

“I just threw up twice in my mouth,” Jean gagged as he moved past him. “Just get ready shitstain.”

Eren removed his clothes and settled himself on the table, and laughed when he heard the door open and items hit the floor.

“Jesus Jaeger! Cover your ass!”

“My bad, thought you’d love the view,” he said pulling a towel over himself.

“Nice view, but please I almost lost my lunch,” he said picking up the bottles.

Anxiety coursed through Eren’s veins as Jean made his way over and got intensely quiet.

“Nice bruises. . .what happened this time?”

Sweat began to form on Eren’s brow, “umm I fell down the stairs.”

“Oh okay. . .thought you fell off a bike or slipped in the bath. . .you know how clumsy you are.” 

Goosebumps rose up on Eren’s skin, he could sense the sarcasm in Jean’s voice.

“Jean I fell. . .”

“I heard you Jaeger,” Jean said in a monotone. “By the way, makeup comes off if any liquid touches it. . .so should I avoid your neck?”

Eren couldn’t speak, his heart was caught in his throat and tears began forming in his ocean eyes, so he just nodded.

Jean was great at his profession and by the end of the session Eren felt like a limp noodle.

“All done Jaeger,” he said leaving Eren to change while he put stuff away.

“Jean you have the hands of a god!”

“I know,” he said walking in leaning against the door.

Eren zipped up his jacket and made his way over to the two-toned haired boy smiling his bright boyish smile.

“Here’s your tip Jeany-boy.”

“Thanks,” Jean let Eren place the money in his palm but took ahold of Eren’s wrist and yanked him forward.

Eren braced himself with one hand against Jean’s chest, looking up wide eyed and confused. Jean just stared at him with an expression Eren couldn’t describe.

“He choked you didn’t he?”

Eren stared down at the floor, “Jean I have to go. . .”

“He’s a monster Eren,” he said in a low tone.

Eren’s eyes screwed shut shaking his head, “he’s not, he loves me and I love him. He just. . .gets angry.” 

“Eren. . .” Jean whispered. “You deserve better, I don’t care if he’s sick or not. . .he’s hitting you. I know you won’t tell me but I’m not stupid.”

Eren was now pulling against the tightening grip and the hold on his waist, anger taken over him. “It’s not like that and it’s none of your business anyway! Now let go!”

The hold on his wrist loosened and Eren took a few steps back. Jean looked at him with so many different emotions.

“He’s a terrible person, and you’re an idiot. . .see you next week,” Jean pushed past him and left the room.

Eren stood shocked and shaking as he pulled his wrist against his chest trying to control his breathing as hot tears rolled down his face.

_Calm down. . .it’s okay. Jean’s the idiot!. . .EREN STOP HYPERVENTILATING!_

Eren took several shaky breaths and wiped his face roughly.

_Levi is my everything and I’m his world. . .I love him and he loves me._

Eren looked up with fiery eyes facing the door as if Jean was still standing in front of him.

“He loves me.”

With that Eren shook his nerves out as best as he could and proceeded out the door to Krista’s yoga class.

“Eren! It’s great to see you!” Krista smile as she ran to hug the him.

He smiled as she ran into him and groaned as she squeezed his bruised ribs.

“Ugh. . .hi Krista,” he said fighting the pain.

She loosened her grip and looked at him with sad eyes.

“Eren. . .” she said softly.

“I fell Krista,” he said using the same tone putting a lock of hair behind her ear.

She sighed and walked to the front of the room smiling at everyone, “let’s start class.”

Eren went to grabbed a mat from in the back and did as many poses he could without bringing himself any discomfort.

Eren was naturally flexible, he had danced for years. He even wanted to open his own dance studio, but he gave up that dream to take care of Levi. He never complained though, he loved Levi with his entire being and enjoyed every second he got to spend with him. 

“Now close your eyes and center your energy,” Krista exhaled. “Only think good thoughts.”

Eren sat and relaxed his breathing. Closing his eyes he let his mind take over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_“Horseface!” Eren yelled at Jean, a large smile on his face._

_“What’d you call me,” Jean said walking toward the boy._

_Sasha, Connie, Mikasa, and Armin sat to the side. Mikasa was shoving beetles in her overall pocket, Armin was picking dandelions as his blanket laid next to him, and Connie was trying to stop Sasha from eating the mud cake she made._

_“I said you have a horseface,” the small boy laughed._

_“Oh yea,” he smiled as he tackled the boy and tickled him. “Take it back!”_

_“No way!” Eren shrieked tears forming in the corner of his eyes from laughing too hard._

_Jean pulled the teal-eyed boy up deciding to show him mercy. He ruffled Eren’s hair as the boy rubbed his face, Eren was about to tease Jean some more when he looked up._

_Teal eyes met gray as the boy in the window hid behind the curtain. Eren’s stare didn’t break even when the boy looked back at him. The boy was obviously older but that didn’t stop Eren as he smiled up at him. The boy instantly ran from the window._

_“What are you smiling at?” Jean said looking to where Eren eyes were._

_“There was a big kid up there,” he said pointing so his friends could look too._

_Everyone stared at the empty window._

_“I don’t see anyone,” Jean said pulling the them both up._

_“But I saws him,” Eren pouted._

_“Here you go Eren, I made thith for you,” Armin said handing him a few dandelions. “Make a withh.”_

_Eren thought hard about what he wanted to wish for, he looked back at the empty window before closing his eyes._

_“I wish that big kid would come play with us,” he whispered before blowing air out his puffy cheeks._

_“Hey Eren,” Jean leaned toward him._

_“What?”_

_“Tag your it!” he screamed shoving him back slightly before taking off in the other direction._

_The other kids took note and ran behind Jean as Eren chased them, Armin trying to keep up behind them._

_“Guyth wait for me!” he said picking up his blanket and heading after his friends._

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay everyone! That’s all for today, I hope to see you again next class!” Krista smiled.

Eren rolled his mat putting it back before heading toward his small blonde friend.

“I’m heading home Krista,” he said pulling her into a hug.

“Okay Eren. . .you know I’m always here for you right,” she said softly.

“I know. . .I’ll be fine,” he said before leaving. “See ya Ymir!”

“Bye Eren,” her eyes never leaving her book.

Eren proceeded home thinking of the boy that no one saw except him. . .at least that’s what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments Appreciated :)


	7. Into Oblivion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER ONE!!

Months went by and Levi was growing rapidly. Kenny made sure the whole entire house was baby-proof and that no one could enter the house without Kuchel’s passcode, not even him.

He also replaced her jewelry ten folds, and tracked Vincent down all in the same night. It was just by pure luck that he came to drop off clothes for her and Levi that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_Kenny had his own key for the house in case of emergencies, Kuchel had recommended it when she took too long to answer and he kicked the door in._

**_Knock Knock_ **

_“Kuchel!”_

_He waited his usual five minutes, because Kuchel usually ran to greet him. He opened the door slightly and the cries he heard had him flying up the stairs clothes abandoned by the door._

_“KUCHEL!” he screamed practically ripping the door off its hinges._

_His eyes widen as he saw blood on the wall, Levi crying like no tomorrow, and Kuchel limp on the floor._

_He ran to shake his sister, “God no, Kuchel!”_

_“. . .huh?”_

_“Oh thank God,” his grip on her shoulders relaxed._

_“Kenny?” she stared at him dazed but soon brought her attention to her screaming son. “Oh Levi! Mon ange, it’s okay,” she went to reach for him but was stopped by strong calloused hands._

“I got him,” he lifted the shrieking infant into his arms shushing and rocking him.

_Levi almost immediately quieted down shoving his face into his uncle’s chest._

_“There there,” he then set his eyes on his sister who looked anywhere but at him. “So what happened?”_

_She hesitated, “I forgot to buy groceries. . .I just been so busy with Levi.”_

_“So you should be tossed hard as hell against the wall! And I don’t know what shorty could’ve done when he can’t even fucking talk nor defend himself, but look at the damn bruise forming around his ankle!”_

_“Kenny. . .”_

_“What?” he growled causing Levi to stir and whimper. “Sorry shorty.”_

_“Kenny. . .I’m sleepy. . .”_

_“Tch,” Kenny placed the baby in his car seat and lifted his sister over his shoulder, she groaned in discomfort. “Shh I got you.”_

_Going down the stairs and pushing the clothes with his foot, Kenny made his way to the hospital._

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuchel was making dinner and pureeing food for Levi as she listened to him babble on the baby monitor. She always made extra in case Kenny would come by.

She was placing Levi’s food on his highchair when there was a knock at the door. Kuchel went to the door looking on the security camera and saw it was her usual grocery delivery, the young girl smiling as she waited.

“Hold on Mina.”

She went back to place a sippy-cup on the high-chair, Levi still blowing raspberries in his room. She smiled as she made her way to the door, putting the code in allowing the door to unlock.

She walked away hearing the door open and close behind her.

“You can put them in the fridge dear,” she said picking up a plate to place her food.

When she heard no movement she turned only to freeze wide eyed and palms beginning to sweat. There before her was Vincent holding the bag of groceries, staring at her with a confused look on his face.

“Vincent,” she breathed.

He smiled, “Did you miss me?”

“Mina?” she couldn’t say more than that as her throat became dry. 

“I told her that I’ll get the groceries from now on.”

“Okay,” she tried to get ahold of her emotions. “I’ll put that away,” she said softly reaching for the bag.

He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips, “I got it honey.”

He went past her to put the groceries away as she slowly started making another plate.

“All done,” he said as Levi gurgled. He smiled, “I’ll go get Jr.”

Kuchel’s face drained in color as she shouted, “NO!”

Vincent halted more shocked than anything that her tone of voice could be anything other than soft.

“I mean, I’ll get him,” she squeezed past him and made her way to Levi’s room.

Vincent just stood with a sad smile.

_Am I really that awful Kuchel?_

He sat at the table eyes cast downward as he waited for her to come back.

Kuchel walked into the room and Levi happy to see her began bouncing in his playpen.

“Hello mon ange,” she smiled lifting him into her arms. “Daddy’s home. . .so be good we don’t want to upset him.”

Levi just stared at her with wide eyes, Vincent let out a sad chuckle as he listened to the baby monitor.

Kuchel came back down with the infant in hand, placing him in the highchair. Levi looked at Vincent with a confused expression.

“You don’t remember me anymore Jr?”

Levi smiled at the stranger.

“That’s my boy.”

Kuchel placed Vincent’s food in front of him and her own as she sat.

Levi and Vincent immediately shoved food in their mouths, sounds of the younger’s lips smacking and utensils echoed in the room.

Kuchel laughed bringing her hands to cover her face, causing both males to stop their feast and look her way. She glanced at them and laughed harder seeing both ravens wide eyed with food hanging out their mouths.

“Like father like son,” she laughed.

Vincent’s gaze softened, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and smiled. “Now that’s a lovely sound.”

Kuchel quieted as her pale cheeks tinted a faint pink. She shyly began to eat casting her eyes anywhere but at her husband.

_She’s so cute. . ._

“So. . .” she started. “Where have you been?”

_I knew that was coming._

Vincent exhaled deeply and smiled softly, “After a little talk with Kenny. . .I went away to. . .fix myself.”

Kuchel just stared at him completely confused.

_So he’s clean?_

“Yes love, I’m clean,” he said reading her like an open book.

She continued to look at him as if he were speaking German. He sighed as he got up and moved towards her. She stared at him as he got down on one knee, and tensed as he grabbed both her hands.

He let out a sad soft chuckle, “You don’t have to be afraid of me, ma chèrie. I know I’ve done horrible things in my life, and the worst was that instead of cherishing my every second with you. . .I took my frustrations out on you.”

Vincent, whose eyes had been glued to Kuchel’s hands in his as he rubbed soothing circles with his thumbs to calm her, looked up at her.

The sight before Kuchel was so overwhelming she began to shake. There before her was her abusive alcoholic husband kneeling before her with glossy eyes and tears pouring down his face, telling her he was sorry for everything.

“Only a weak man would strike a beautiful woman like you. . .forgive me ma chèrie?” With that he kissed her hand and look up at her, awaiting her answer.

To Kuchel time stood still as she looked down at her husband. Levi just sat quietly shoving food into his mouth watching the man that looked like him talk to his mother. Kuchel was frozen in place too shocked to respond.

_This is it. . ._

Vincent’s head dropped and he began to sob so powerfully that his cries shook him. That seemed to snap Kuchel out of her trance.

“Vincent mon chérie, please stop crying,” grabbing his face in her hands as she wiped his tears away. “I’d love you no matter what.”

He looked at her with wide watery eyes as he couldn’t believe his ears.

She smiled as tears poured down her slim face, “till death do us part.”

Vincent with a swift movement had Kuchel in his arms, kissing her deeply. He pulled her against him, entwining his fingers around her black strands. Kuchel bunched the fabric of his shirt in her hands as she moaned softly.

“Ba mmm ma!”

The older ravens stopped turning towards their son who was frowning and waving his spoon in Vincent’s direction. 

“What Jr?” 

“No! Ma!”

Kuchel laughed softly while Vincent smirked, wrapping his arms around her. “She was mine first Jr.”

“No!” 

“Where’d he learn to say no?” He asked with an eyebrow raised.

“I yell at Kenny a lot.” Kuchel said softly.

Vincent was quiet before he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. “Let’s eat.” 

Their meal was eaten in silence but it wasn’t an awkward silence. . .it was peaceful. Every now and then Levi would babble and offer a spoonful to his parents.

After dinner Kuchel wiped Levi off and took him upstairs into his room. She laid him down in his crib then returned to see Vincent washing dishes.

“Honey I got it,” she said as she took the sponge out of his hand.

He smiled at her, “I want to help dear.”

“I know, but I got it love.”

Vincent kissed the top of her head and made his way into the other room.

_Maybe he is clean._

Kuchel smiled to herself, for once she felt a peace she hadn’t know in years.

Vincent however quietly but swiftly made his way upstairs to the bedroom. He went in the closet and was more than happy to see his clothes in the same spot.

_Thank fuck, okay let’s move._

He found a large suitcase and started stuffing it with his clothes and clothes he knew Kuchel liked.

_She’ll pack the rest._

Kuchel was just about done when she heard Levi babbling, she smiled warmly. 

“Hey Jr.”

Her heart instantly kicked into high gear.

_When did he go up there?_

“We have to go on a little trip.”

“Mm baaa ma.”

_Trip? What is he talking about?_

“Say da da.”

“Mmm ma!”

Vincent chuckled, “up we go.”

Before she knew it Kuchel was flying up the stairs toward the baby room. She was out of breath and damn right confused at the sight before her. Vincent had Levi sitting on his lap slipping his tiny arms into his jacket, much to Levi’s disapproval, and a suitcase at his side.

“Wha. . .” she questioned breathlessly.

Vincent zipped Levi’s jacket and looked at his wife with a sad smile.

“Come sit my love, we don’t have much time.”

Kuchel moved toward the mini couch and sat waiting for an explanation.

“Kuchel my angel, when I went to clean myself. . .I also went to handle some old business.” He sighed and looked at her with determined eyes. “Long story short they didn’t like what I had to say and they’re coming here. I called a cab and I already have another place for us to go. Go pack what you need we have to leave.”

Kuchel processed it in simple words. . .

_They’re coming to kill us. . ._

She all but ran into the bedroom and stuffed every important thing she needed into her suitcase, she even put her hidden goods into the suitcase’s secret compartment.

Vincent set the younger raven down and stuffed all the baby clothes he could find in a baby bag he found. Kuchel rushed in grabbing diapers, toys, and any other clothes and necessities Levi might need and stuffed it in the bag.

There was a car horn in the distance.

“Grab Jr., it’s time to go,” he said taking her suitcase out of her hands.

Kuchel gathered the infant in her arms and made her way downstairs. Vincent with all the bags in tow, halted as he saw Kuchel looking around with a look of sorrow. 

“Honey give me your phone and go get in the car.”

Kuchel placed the phone in Vincent’s palm with shaky hands and tears rolling down her face as she turned heading to the car.

Vincent threw both his and Kuchel’s phone on the floor and crushed them beneath his feet. He quickly put the bags in the trunk and got in giving the driver the location. 

Kuchel sat quietly as the car began to move, as she watched her home disappear in the rearview mirror she couldn’t contain her sobs.

“Wait! Kenny! What about Kenny?!” she yelled facing Vincent.

_Dammit._

“It’s too late love. . .just sleep,” he said softly taking the infant from her clutches. “I’ll wake you when we’re there.”

He pulled her close against him, she had no energy to struggle, and for the rest of the car ride they sat, in silence.

  
  
  
  


``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``

  
  
  
  


The front door was kicked in as two men rushed in heading upstairs and two others headed towards the kitchen.

“Make sure you kill him as soon as you find him! And if you see anyone else bring em to me!” the blonde yelled upstairs.

“Downstairs clear!” 

“No one’s up here!”

“Dammit,” the blonde said shooting at a photo of Vincent. He ran a hand through his hair as he made his way toward the steps when he heard something beneath his boots.

“Huh?” he crouched down examining the broken pieces. “So he ran?”

The redhead and the bald guy came down, standing next to their leader.

“He came back for them?” the younger whispered.

**_“What do we have here?”_ **

All eyes and guns were drawn to the man leaning against the front door.

“Who the fuck are you?” the redhead asked.

“Kenny Ackerman, Vincent’s brother-in-law,” the blonde said.

“Well since we’re past introductions,” he said crossing his arms. “How about you tell me why you’re in my sister’s house?” he said calmly.

“Put your hands up!”

“Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way,” Kenny said in a low tone.

“How about you do what we ask so you don’t get hurt.”

Kenny sighed, turning to close the door. “I guess we have to do this the hard way.”

What happened next only took Kenny less than 5 minutes. Kenny abruptly turned with two guns in hand, sending bullets through the redhead’s and bald man’s skull. Due to the shock, the younger of the four turned when the bullet shot through their heads.

“Re-”

Before he could finish his sentence a knife was thrown into the side of his neck. Dropping his gun and opting for pulling the blade out, the younger yanked the knife from his throat. That’s exactly what both Kenny and the blonde knew would happen. Blood immediately spilled out, rocketing pass his fingers.

“Boss. . .” he said faintly as he collapsed, the knife clattering to the floor.

The blonde remained unfazed, or if he was he didn’t show it, as he held his gun high.

“And then there was one,” Kenny murmured.

The blonde shot at Kenny, but the raven dove as he sent a bullet into the intruding man’s arm, causing him to drop his weapon. Kenny lifted his leg sending a deadly kick to the man’s head, knocking him out completely.

Kenny took off his jacket, dropped it on the couch, and started his clean up. He sat the blonde in a chair, tying him skillfully, he then laid the youngest of the group at the blonde’s feet.

_Kuchel. . ._

He made his way upstairs prepared for the worse, but to his surprise. . .she wasn’t there. He went back downstairs, pushing the corpses with his foot, to wake his prisoner. He grabbed a cup of water and threw the substance into the man’s face. Then just because he felt like it he slapped him. 

The man shook his head, “Wha?”

“Good morning,” Kenny said as he sat back looking over his hand. “You got blood on me.”

The man spat to the side.

“Hey! Respect my sister’s house!”

“You’re the one that hit me.”

“Where’s my sister and my nephew?!”

“Who knows? We came for Vincent.”

“Did you kill them?” he growled.

The blonde rolled his eyes, “they were gone by the time we got here Kenny. . .he came back for her.”

Relief washed over Kenny as he closed his eyes thanking the heavens. When he opened his eyes the blonde was staring down at the boy near his feet.

“He was a looker,” Kenny said.

“Yeah. . .get it over with Kenny,” the blonde replied eyes glued to the brunette.

Kenny went to fetch his knife and returned. “Which?” He held the blade and his gun out for the man to choose his death.

“Nice blade,” he huffed looking at the expensive weapon. “But I want it to be quick,” he said pointing his chin toward the rifle.

Kenny pointed his gun, “You’ll see him soon.”

**_Click_ **

“He’s not gonna be where I’m going,” he whispered defeatedly.

Kenny was about to pull the trigger when. . .

“WAIT! Kenny I don’t know where she is or where he took them. I honestly don’t know what he could’ve said to make her up and leave with him, but you have to understand Vincent needs to be killed. He’s the one who sent us here saying “use my family as payment” those were his words.” 

Kenny growled unconsciously.

“Promise me you’ll find them and kill that bastard,” the blonde looked up at his old friend with such determination.

“I’ll definitely find them. . .and I’ll behead him.”

The blonde sighed knowing the promise would be kept, he looked at the boy one last time, and then looked up at Kenny. With a sad smile he said, “bye Kenny.”

A single shot rang as blood ricocheted back onto Kenny’s clothes. Kenny’s knees gave out as he stared at his hands. It seemed like after Levi’s was born he began to show more and more emotions which not only annoyed him but exhausted him to no end.

“Kuchel. . .Levi. . .”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_“Kenny?” Rico said as the man made his way towards her._

_“She hit her head, I need to know if she’s okay.”_

_Rico pressed a button, almost instantly nurses and doctors came to collect the unconscious woman off the man’s shoulders. The staff knew or heard of Kenny Ackerman and they were sure to do everything they could to treat his sister._

_“Hey doc,” Kenny called to a face he didn’t recognize._

_“Yes sir?”_

_“I need you to look over him too,” he set the car seat down and lifted Levi up as gently as he could as if he were holding glass._

_The doctor saw the now darkening bruise around Levi’s ankle and set firm eyes on the man in front of him._

_“May I ask what you did to him?”_

_Kenny set Levi down just as gently as he had lifted him. He returned his gaze to the young doctor, in a flash he had the man by the throat raised high, feet kicking and fingers fighting to find air again._

_“Don’t ever accuse me of hurting my nephew again. I would never lay a finger on him or my sister, if it came down to it I would kill everyone in this goddamn building if it meant I was protecting them. I would die for both of them, it’s my job to protect and provide for them. So go find out if my nephew is fucking okay.”_

_The whole statement was said calmly but the tone left the young doctor and on goers shaking. Kenny released his grip letting the man descend to the ground coughing and gasping for air._

_“I’ll check him Kenny,” Rico cautiously came over smiling at Kenny._

_Kenny’s expression softened as he handed the carrier to her. He waited patiently praying that his reasons for living were okay._

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenny’s eye darkened as he rose to his feet, a plan already forming in his mind.

_I will find them._


	8. Tender Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took forever to write honestly.

Eren got home to the smell of pizza hitting him.

He inhaled and moaned, “Oh my lord, it smells so good.”

_Hold the fuck up. . .I didn’t cook shit before I left._

Eren closed the door quietly and made his way toward the kitchen looking at the clock on his way.

_Levi’s still at work. . .so_

His thought was interrupted by a sudden crashing sound causing him to jump.

“Oh hell no!” he said swiftly turning around.

He all but ran to the door when two strong arms wrapped around him. He would’ve started kicking and screaming if a deep soothing voice didn’t whisper in his ear.

“It’s okay precious.”

“Levi?” Eren released all the fear that shot into his body. “You scared the hell out of me.”

Levi kissed Eren behind his ear causing the younger to shudder.

“I came home to surprise you and shower you with love.”

“Huh?” Eren turned in Levi’s arms looking up into his eyes.

“I ordered three boxes of your favorite pizzas, got all your favorite movies so you can pick what we watch, I got bath oils and bath explosives, and candles to have a romantic bath together, and when it’s time for bed I’ll give you all the kisses and cuddles you want.”

Eren laughed his boyish laugh that Levi loved more than life itself.

“They’re called bath bombs sweet pea,” he laughed wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck.

“Same thing,” he said before peppering kisses all over the younger’s face.

“Levi cut it out,” he said between giggles.

Levi’s assaults continued as he chanted a euphony of “sweet boy” and “precious love.” Levi pulled back to gaze down at Eren’s flush face watching him try to catch his breath. 

“Mon prince, I love you so much Eren,” he leaned down and whispered sweetly against his lips.

Eren’s eyes glossed over, “I love you too sweetheart.”

Levi kissed Eren’s eyelids before looking at him. “Is that my jacket?”

“Yeah I messed up my sweater,” he said as a light blush came across his cheeks.

Levi chuckled but halted as he noticed Eren covered up the bruises on his neck.

_I’ll ask later._

“Let’s start your day love.”

Levi pulled him towards the kitchen and paused as he remembered he dropped the vase for the flowers he brought.

_Shit. . ._

“I got it honey,” Eren said as he made his way toward the glass.

Levi reacted swiftly lifting Eren in his arms, “sweety no!” 

Eren was winded by the quick movement hooking his arms around the taller’s neck.

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself, just go put your onesie on and come down.”

He spun around placing the younger down gently, patting his butt pushing him near the stairs.

_I don’t want him to see the flowers._

He quickly swept up the glass and wiped the floor with a wet cloth to pick up what he missed.

Eren shuffled up the stairs obediently making his way to their bedroom. He stripped himself and fished out his unicorn onesie and even grabbed a dragon onesie for Levi. He slipped into his onesie and rushed back to his hubby.

“Levi.”

He turned the corner and was met with roses.

“For you my love.”

The roses were pink with almost silver specks that glistened as Levi held them out to Eren.

“I was trying to put them in the vase,” he said as he waited for Eren to take the box. 

Eren just stood staring, mouth agape.

Levi pulled the box against his body, “I know it's not that spectacular.”

The white box that held the roses had gold embroidering.

_He. . .he got me roses?_

“. . .Le-Levi they’re lovely.”

That seemed to calm the raven’s nerves. “Thank God, I had them specially made.”

Eren took the box, still lost for words. “Thank you.”

Levi pushed back the younger’s bangs kissing his forehead. “You’re welcome my sweet.”

“They look expensive. . .”

“Not at all just a mere three thousand dollars.”

“Levi! I’ve told you not to just waste money!”

“If it’ll put that beautiful smile on my prince’s face it was not a waste at all. Every cent was worth it.”

_He’s so loving today. . ._

“Now.” Levi took and set the box aside. “What shall we do first?”

“Onesies! I got yours!” Eren’s smile stretched across his face till it reached his ears.

_Such a sweet boy._

“Merci mon amour.”

Levi held the onesie as he bent lifting his lover over his shoulder, Eren giggled as he was carried and set down on the couch. The teal-eyed beauty sat patiently eyes trained on his now stripping husband. Levi looked over to see Eren practically drooling over him.

“Like what you see?” he chuckled as he zipped up the dragon suit.

The boy blushed and nodded frantically. Levi leaned in lips grazing the brunette’s.

“Be good and I might play with you.”

Eren whimpered as Levi pulled him into his lap as he sat down. 

“What do you want to watch first?”

“Moana!”

“Of course,” Levi laughed not knowing why he asked in the first place.

As the opening song started the boy began stuffing his cheeks with bacon and pepperoni pizza, barely chewing as he picked up another piece. Levi grabbed his wrist and pulled his bangs back so he could look sternly into those magical eyes.

“Slow down.”

Eren, who looked like a kicked puppy, swallowed slowly. “Sorry.”

Levi’s eyes softened a bit, “I just don’t want you to choke again love.”

Eren’s lip quivered as he remembered the pure look of fear in Levi’s eyes as he struggled to get the food out of his windpipe.

  
  
  
  


``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``

  
  
  
  


Levi and Eren were now on their fourth movie and Eren was fighting to stay awake. He’d eaten most of the pizzas and was currently humming Everyone knows Juanita lazily while he laid on top of the taller male, his head resting on Levi’s chest. Levi was playing with the chocolate strands enjoying this quiet time. He knew if Eren was wide awake he’d be performing the entire song in fluent Spanish without missing a beat.

“Bear?” he said softly in a tone he only used with Eren.

“Hmm?” Eren replied lazily.

“You tired?”

“No,” Eren responded with a yawn.

Levi repositioned himself and lifted Eren effortlessly. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck as he was carried upstairs. He was placed on the bathroom counter top as Levi filled the bathtub. He lit the candles and dropped the sky-blue bath bomb into the water when he turned back to see the brunet lazily struggling to take his shirt off.

“I’ll take care of that love,” he said stripping him.

“I’m a big boy,” Eren mumbled.

Levi chuckled lowly as he took his own clothes off, “yeah I know bear.”

He lifted the boy and set him down in the sparkling water as he sat behind him. Eren groaned as he relaxed against his husband enjoying the aroma and the temperature of the water. 

“Bear?”

“Hmm?”

“Where’d you get these bruises?” Levi asked as he rubbed the foundation off the younger’s neck.

Eren sat frozen, not only because Levi was exposing his bruises, he was going to go through this conversation again. He knew that alcohol caused aggressive side effects and made the medication ineffective. Levi never remembered physically assaulting him, and almost always questioned the effects of the day before. It was a tiring routine but Eren would rather deal with questions than let Levi shoulder any guilt.

“I got in a fight. . .no big deal,” he mumbled so softly that if Levi wasn’t in earshot he would’ve missed it.

“Eren don’t lie to me,” Levi said trying to keep his annoyance at bay.

“I’m not. . .I got beat up.”

“You going to tell me by who?”

Eren sighed, “no honey, just leave it alone.”

Levi wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled the boy against him burying his face into the brown locks.

_Why won’t you tell me. . ._

Eren knew the raven was frustrated so he rubbed soothing circles into his arms.

Levi kissed the spot behind Eren’s ear causing him to let out a soft gasp. The sound shot straight to his dick as he let out a deep growl, grazing his teeth against the spot. Eren groaned and tried to wiggle away but the grip around him tightened holding him in place.

 ** _“N'exécutez pas de moi mon amour,”_** he whispered huskily against Eren’s neck, biting into the delicate flesh. 

“Le-Levi. . .please,” Eren moaned. 

The raven gripped his jaw tilting his head back slightly to gaze into those gorgeous lust filled orbs.

“Please what Eren?”

The way his name rolled off the older man's tongue caused the boy to shudder but he was too embarrassed to say what he wanted Levi to do to him. Levi could tell by the way his face turned red all the way up to his ears.

_Such a stubborn boy._

He smiled to himself, “Come on bear let’s get you in bed.”

He lifted the boy up slowly by his underarms and wrapped him in a soft fluffy towel.

“Go wait for me on the bed,” he whispered in the boy’s ear pushing Eren toward the door gently.

Levi drained the tub and blew out the candles before wrapping a towel around his waist as he emerged from the bathroom with several bottles in hand. He set his gaze on the sprawled out limbs, admiring the sunkissed boy as teal eyes looked over at him. 

Levi set the body oils next to Eren’s legs then took hold of the younger’s thighs and yanked them toward him. A fit of giggles resonated through the room and bounced off the walls. Levi smiled, leaning down peppering his face with kisses.

“Levi that tickles,” he said breathlessly.

Levi grabbed one of the bottles when Eren suddenly sat up.

“I wanna massage you.”

A dark thin eyebrow raised in response as the raven smirked. “Oh do you now?”

Eren blushed heavily, “I mean. . .I-”

Levi took the boys hips as he flipped them over so he was being straddled. “Go on love, massage me,” he said making quotes with his fingers before he rested his hands behind his head.

Eren grabbed one of the bottles, pouring oil into his palm and gently pressed down to rub circles on Levi’s chest. He was pleased with the low moan that came from below him. The smell of jasmine filled the room as Eren covered Levi with the expensive oil. 

He decided to grind his hips down, seeing as the only thing between him and his husband was the towel around the raven’s waist. The growl Levi let out itself was enough to make Eren’s eyes roll back. Levi gripped Eren’s thighs as he flipped and pinned the boy under him, his towel spread open leaving him completely exposed. 

“My turn,” he growled grabbing the green bottle and opening it.

“Vanilla?” Eren asked.

“Yea. . .that’s how you usually smell.”

_“Why not peaches?”_

Eren felt Levi tense between his legs as slightly shocked gray eyes looked down at him.

“Why would you want to smell like peaches?”

_Shit I said that out loud. . ._

“I mean. . .it’s sweet. . .don’t you think?” he said tilting his head.

Levi, without breaking eye contact, poured the oil over Eren’s stomach and semi-erect penis.

“Ah,” Eren moaned as his back arched off the bed.

“I don’t like peaches,” he said pouring the rest of the oil in his hand then dropped the bottle on the floor. 

He began rubbing Eren’s legs and feet, he kneaded the flesh below Eren’s plump ass. Eren was now sprouting a healthy erection as precum dripped onto his stomach. He was beginning to get to get frustrated because Levi would ghost over his erection but refused to touch him. 

“Le-Levi. . .” he moaned.

Levi had thrown Eren’s leg over his shoulder as he placed soft bites up his calves. “Yes my prince,” he replied huskily glancing at him with dark eyes filled with lust.

“Please. . .”

“Please what?” he whispered kissing the arch of Eren’s foot.

Eren groaned as he hooked his leg around Levi’s hip and pulled him forward. The older braced himself with his hands on either side of the brunette’s head to keep from crashing into him. 

“Stop teasing me and fuck me already!” Eren said with furrowed brows.

After the shock of being pulled, Levi chuckled lowly. 

“Now now,” he said deeply as he traced up his jawline and combed his fingers through thick brown strands causing Eren’s eyes to roll back and shut. Levi closed his fist and yanked his head back causing him to gasp.

“That’s no way to ask for what you want,” he said leaning down, their lips almost touching. “Ask nicely.”

Eren was panting at this point, all he wanted was for Levi to touch him.

“Please. . .please fuck me. I need you to fill me, please,” he pleaded holding Levi’s face in his hands.

Levi’s gray eyes darkened. **_“That’s better,”_** he growled.

He wasted no time attacking the boy’s tan skin with kisses and bites. The room filled with moans as Eren writhed on the bed, gripping the sheets tightly. 

Levi hand was still covered with the oil. He began to tease Eren’s rim as he held down his leg, revealing his puckering hole that twitched in excitement. Exposing every inch of him.

“Tell me you want me,” he whispered pushing past the tight rim as Eren sucked him in.

“Yes,” Eren groaned. “I want you so much Levi, please.”

Eren’s moans were music to Levi’s ears and he wanted more. He slammed another finger in, curling and scissoring until. . .

“Oh my gosh!” Eren screamed as his back bowed off the bed.

Levi gripped the younger’s abandoned member, a pool of precum dripping from his slit. 

“Go on love,” his voice dropping in octave as his palm closed around Eren’s tip. “Cum for me.” 

With that Eren’s vision went white as he stained Levi’s hand with his thick sticky seed.

Levi brought his hand to his mouth, licking and slurping Eren’s juices. His other hand leaving Eren’s hungry hole. He groaned as the taste of his young lover caused his enticement to increase, his eyes snapped open when he heard a whine below him. Levi swore that the sight before him could make the blind see, Eren laid completely at his mercy with his hands beside his head. His emerald eyes blown wide, his chest rose and fell rapidly, and his hair was glued to his forehead due to the beautiful layer of sweat glistening on his body.

Eren could see Levi trying to hold back, hunger in his eyes, trying to be as gentle as he could.

_He doesn’t want to hurt me._

His heart fluttered but now wasn’t the time for soft gentle lovemaking. He wrapped his legs around the raven’s hips, sending the towel to the floor, and pulled quickly.

Levi tried to prepare himself as he fell forward sinking into the boy’s heat, the oil helping him to ease in.

“Fuck. . .Eren,” he said through clenched teeth, eyes shut tightly.

Eren let his fingers slip into jet black strands, “don’t hold back.” He grazed the male’s earlobe, “Baise-Moi le Roi.”

A shiver ran through Eren when Levi let out a feral growl as he rose up. Levi took ahold of the place under Eren’s knees and pushed them forward, bending him. Eren’s legs were practically next to, if not behind, his head.

_Thank God for those yoga classes._

Levi set a quick and brutal pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin, and the sweet smell of the oils mixing filling the air. Eren was in pure ecstasy, mouth agape as a line of drool slipped passed his lips.

“Oh such a sweet sweet boy,” Levi moaned as he angled his thrusts to punish the brunet’s prostate. 

Eren’s moans got louder as tears poured out his eyes. “Yes! Levi! More. . .ah please!”

Who was Levi to deny such a perfect creature such a request. He laid on top of the boy, legs on his shoulders as he slid his hand underneath him, groping Eren’s ass.

“Ready?” he smirked.

Eren, completely in a trance, just wrapped his arms around his porcelain husband in response, wanting to be as close as possible. Levi rose to his knees with Eren in his clutches, thrusting upward into the warmth of Eren’s cavern while he used his hands to bounce him up and down his length. 

“Ah y-yes! Fuck Levi ahh!”

Eren’s eyes were rolled into his head as he was bounced like a ragdoll, his prostate being punished by Levi’s fierce pace.

“My sweet prince,” Levi whispered lifting his left hand to pull Eren’s head back by his wild locks. “You’re squeezing me so tight. . .uh fuck.”

Levi could feel Eren’s climax building as he twitched around him, his pre-cum smearing against both their stomachs.

“Gon-gonna cum L-Levi. . .”

“Come for me Eren,” he groaned teeth grazing against his throat.

Eren wasted no time painting their abdomens with his thick cum, shouting Levi’s name into the heavens as he dug his nails into Levi’s shoulders.

Levi gripped Eren so hard he might’ve bruised the boy, his orgasm shook him as Eren tried to suffocate his cock. When he returned back to earth he laid Eren down and pulled out of him before heading to the bathroom.

“Where you going?” Eren whimpered.

“To get a warm rag to clean you love,” he replied returning after a few minutes.

He began wiping Eren’s chest, then lifted his leg to get his seed that was oozing out of Eren’s lovely hole. The sight began to bring life back to his cock as he used his thumb to spread the beautiful pink rim. He snapped out of his little bubble when Eren moaned and grabbed his hand.

“Come lay with me,” green eyes pleading.

Levi smiled and kissed his hand, “hold on bear.”

He wiped him clean, wiped his own stomach, then threw the rag aside and pulled the brunet into his chest. Eren was exhausted and fell asleep almost instantly. Levi grabbed a remote near the head of the bed and turned the lights off. He played with Eren’s hair thinking of who could, no who would even dare to lay a finger on Eren before sleep took over his tired body.


	9. Time Wasted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time. Hopefully it doesn't take as long as last time to update. 
> 
> P.S- There will be several references to potatoes in here. . .I eat them a lot.

As time went by Kenny got more irritated and frantic. It had been months and he had killed several people hunting down Vincent. Every time he was closer to finding his sister they would disappear. He began to think maybe there was no hope.

“How the fuck can’t I find them?!” he yelled throwing his shot glass at the wall.

Choosing not to reprimand the grown insane man, the bartender opted for calming him instead.

“Kenny you’re off your game,” he mumbled.

“Shut up!”

Kenny had changed neighborhoods when he tracked down the taxi Vincent called for. He forced the man to take him to the house but it was someone else’s house and they refused to answer his questions. . .no one lived to see another day. His actions were impulsive but he didn’t care. His name struck fear whenever he went so he wasn’t arrested, in fact, he threatened the cops to assist him or they would lose their families. They gave house numbers, phone numbers, but each one was a dead end.

“There’s no way he suddenly got rich to bounce from home to home. . .” Kenny murmured throwing back another shot of whiskey.

“He’s playing you.”

“What?” Kenny growled.

“Your searching too hard. . .” the old man responded leaning over the counter.

Kenny, way too angry to think, just stared at him.

The man sighed, “he’s an abusive drunk right? He’s hiding from you. . .he’s not far and he’s not bouncing. . .he’s not even running.”

Kenny’s eyes widened when he suddenly realized the plain and simple truth.

“You’ve been blinded by rage to think,” he muttered as he returned to wiping glasses.

“He hasn’t been running,” he whispered.

“Nope, just moved back when he knew you were far. Someone’s a mole.”

A ferocious blaze rose in Kenny’s eyes as he thought of the police officer who sent him on wild goose chases.

“FUCK! I’M GONNA KILL HIM!” Kenny grabbed his jacket rushing out.

  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  


Kuchel, during the past months, was living in hell. They moved three times and were settled in a tiny apartment. As soon as they got to their final home Vincent returned to his bad habits.

  
  
  


 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Levi was running on tiny legs toward Kuchel as she cooked their last stock of potatoes and bread._

_“Vincent?” she called._

_He was sitting in the living room to her knowledge. When she got no response she lifted Levi and walked into the living room to see her husband surrounded by whiskey bottles and currently trying to inject something into his arm._

_“VINCENT!” she screamed covering the toddler's eye._

_“What?”_

_“What? I thought you were clean?!”_

_He laughed hysterically and shot out the chair he was in taking long strides toward her._

_“You actually believed me? I mean I was for just a few days,” he said jittery. “But that was only to stay ahead of Kenny.”_

_He suddenly grabbed her arms shaking her slightly._

_“And I needed to come back for you and junior.”_

_She gave him a small smile._

_He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes, “if anyone’s going to kill you ma chèrie it will be me.”_

_Kuchel’s face drained in color as she realized how serious he was._

_“Till death do us part ma chèrie, and that’s the only way you can leave me,” he whispered._

_“I’m going to finish dinner,” she said softly backing away from him, and rushing into the kitchen clutching Levi against her chest._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuchel was staring at the wall in front of her, which was covered in stains. Some from when Vincent threw his beer bottles, from him throwing food at Kuchel or Levi, or him just tossing one of the two into said wall.

Around her, the entire apartment was covered in filth as was she, but she was too tired to care.

Levi came running at her on small little feet. She would only react and smile when he was around. He was the light that brightened up her now dark world. She was dead inside and out, at times she would completely zone out from the world.

“Mama em ba,” tiny hands balling the fabric of her dress.

“Are you hungry my love?” she said voice no louder than a whisper.

“Mama ba em baba.”

“Let’s go get you some milk huh?”

She slowly got up as she made her way to the kitchen, the pitter patter of tiny feet behind her. They were surrounded by dirty dishes, mold, and filth.

“Let’s find a clean bottle,” she said digging in the cabinets.

She found one with the least grime and poured the expired milk in it as Levi sat at her feet waiting patiently looking up at her.

“Here my sweet.”

He took the bottle into his small hands and feasted. Kuchel sat across from him leaning against the cold fridge. She was content watching him, one hand holding his bottle and the other pulling at his hair. She noticed this cute behavior when he started crawling. He would bunch his beautiful strands in his tiny fist while she fed him.

Levi stopped slurping his food as his head snapped toward the direction of the door. Kuchel launched forward pulling him into her arms as the door was nearly kicked in. Vincent rushed in looking disheveled as he looked around searching.

“Da!” Levi shouted as Kuchel’s hand rushed to cover his mouth.

The man’s head snapped in the direction of the kitchen so fast he almost caught whiplash, he almost ran as he came toward the two huddled on the floor.

“We have to go!” he huffed yanking Levi up by his arm, his bottle dropping to the floor as milk spilled everywhere.

“VINCENT! STO-”

“I SAID,” he shouted then got deadly quiet. “We have. To go,” growling at her as he bounced Levi to stop his crying.

He gripped her by her wrist and turned the corner only to stop suddenly causing Kuchel to collide into his back. She glanced over his shoulder and it was as if she was staring at an angel.

Kenny stood covered in a layer of sweat as he took deep breaths. Vincent released his grip on Kuchel as he searched for words.

“Kenny,” he chuckled nervously. “Long time no see. . .how’ve you been?”

Kenny said nothing as he walked up to Vincent and took Levi into his hands. He kissed his hair as he pushed passed the shaking man. He handed the small raven to his sister as he kissed her hair.

“Kenny?” she breathed with tears forming in her eyes.

Instead of answering her he shot around and sent a swift kick to Vincent’s face, sending him flying into the wall and teeth clattering on the floor.

Kuchel was frozen with shock as she shielded Levi’s eyes.

Kenny took no breaks beating Vincent, he was overtaken with hot rage he had never felt before. His entire vision was red and he growled with every hit. When he felt it was enough he pulled out his gun and aimed it.

That took Kuchel out of her trance as her hand shot outward, “Kenny no!”

Kenny was about to ignore her plea and pull the trigger.

“Dada!”

Kenny froze turning to see his nephew glaring at him. Levi struggled until Kuchel reluctantly set him on his petite feet. The toddler ran to a pile in the corner and pulled free a stain covered blanket. He moved as fast as his legs could and started wiping Vincent’s face.

With a low groan, “ thanks. . .junior.”

Kenny and Kuchel watched thinking how pure the youngest raven was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Vincent had come in smelling of cheap perfume and beer._

_Kuchel was putting Levi down for a nap when Vincent stumbled in. She jumped as she faced him._

_“Oh honey, it’s you.”_

_“Were you expecting someone else?”_

_“Huh? No, I was just surprised.”_

_Vincent pulled her against him, “wasn’t expecting me to come home soon?”_

_She knew what was happening, she could smell him, he was projecting his guilt onto her._

_“Vincent please,” she pleaded her voice barely above a whisper._

_“Who were you expecting?” he said against her neck._

_“Vincent, Levi is sleeping right there. . .”_

_“Then you’ll have to be quiet huh?” he smirked._

_He lifted her effortlessly but stumbled due to the amount of alcohol he had consumed. He shoved her against the wall, her head collided with the hard surface as she saw dark spots. He tore her shorts at the seem and roughly entered her._

_Kuchel bit her bottom lip hard enough that she tasted iron, a pained whimper escaped her lips._

_“Uh so wet and tight,” he mumbled as he bit her shoulder._

_She knew it was the blood from being taken so forcefully. She always pretended she was back at their old house while he took her, when times were happier and everything was fine._

_Every time was the same, he would roughly thrust into her and find release just to get upset after. He was now slamming her head into the wall by her shoulders._

_“Fucking whore! Is junior even mine?!”_

_Kuchel in her daze state couldn’t comprehend a thing._

_“Is he?!”_

_Vincent released her sending her slumping to the floor. He looked at Levi, who was trembling, then gazed down at his wife. He pulled two pills out of his coat pocket and popped them in his mouth. He went to pick up Levi staring at him, examining his features._

_“Dada?” the younger touched his face as tears poured down his face._

_Vincent sighed, “ bye junior.” He set him on the floor and left without another word._

_Levi reached up and grabbed his blanket. He crawled to his mother and covered her with the tiny cloth. He then laid on the floor next to her, waiting for her to wake up._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Shorty. . .” Kenny sighed putting away his gun and lifting the toddler in his arms.

“Kenny,” Kuchel waited for him to look at her. “Please, don’t kill him.”

“Kuchel I’m going to put it like this. Either I kill him now and take you both with me or I let him live and you come with me.”

She stared at him blankly. “What are you saying,” she asked confused.

He felt his rage coming back as he took quick steps toward her.

“I’m _saying_ ,” his voice dripping with malice. “That I take you with me, and that’s not an option cause so help me Kuchel I’ll kidnap you and shorty, and we leave Vincent here _dead_.”

She shuddered glancing at the bleeding man on the floor.

“Or,” he continued. “You both come with me and I let him live, but you **_never_** see him again.”

“Kenny,” she sobbed.

Kenny pulled out his gun and took aim. “Which is it?”

“Okay! Just. . .please.”

Kenny lowered the rifle, “grab whatever you want to keep we’re leaving now.” He looked around and grimaced, “only take what’s important, this place is filthy.”

Kuchel moved slowly and packed a small bag filled with mostly Levi’s favorite things.

“Let’s go,” he said grabbing her hand.

She looked at her husband and pulled back.

“Wait. . .can I say goodbye to him. . .in private.”

Kenny turned, eyes firm, “no. Let’s go Kuchel.”

She pouted, “Kenny.”

He rolled his eyes, “Fuck fine! But I’m staying right here and you have three minutes. Go.”

She quickly grabbed her son out of her brother’s hands and knelt before her husband.

“Vincent, mon amour, c’est au revoir aime. Levi aussi, nous t’aimons tellement.”

Tears flowed as she spoke to him. Vincent, as well as he could with his swollen eye, looked at his wife and son. He tried to speak but the blood in his mouth made it difficult.

“What did you say?”

Vincent groaned as he rolled onto his side, he was about to speak when Kenny yanked Kuchel.

“Times up, let’s go.”

He took the bag and the toddler into his arms.

“Shorty say bye to your useless waste of a father.”

Levi tilted his head in confusion as he stared at his uncle.

“No? Well, I don’t blame you.” Those were his final words before he pulled his sister out the door, as Vincent laid there in his own blood.

Vincent spat out some blood as he wheezed out, “Till death do us part ma chèrie.”

  
  
  


``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``

  
  
  


Kuchel was now on Kenny’s back, seeing she had no shoes on, he somehow managed to carry her while holding Levi against his chest.

They were both silent as they walked for what seemed like an hour.

“You okay?”

She jumped hearing his voice. “Yeah. . .how did you find us?” she asked quietly.

“I never stopped looking.”

There was a pause but Kenny halted his movement when he heard a sob and felt her rest her head against the back of his head.

“Then why did it take you so long?” her voice cracking between words as she gripped his shoulders tightly.

He sighed leaning his head back slightly, “I’m sorry. . .”

  
  
  


``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``

  
  
  


Kuchel was cascading herself in hot water. It was the first time in weeks that she took a shower. Layers of dirt unveiled different color bruises and cuts all over her body.

She got out soaking wet, hair dripping as she stared at her reflection. She began to cry as her eyes roamed over her body.

_I can’t believe it. . .I’m free._

She hugged herself as she cried all the while she had a smile on her face. Kuchel stood crying for another five minutes before she went to find her brother and son.

Kuchel found Kenny washing Levi in the sink.

“I’ll get a bigger place later this week,” he said sensing her presence.

Kuchel played with a stain on her dress nervously as Levi splashed the water playing with bubbles.

“This is okay really. .”

He looked at her, face showing limited emotion. “This place is too small for all three of us, and may I ask why you’re still wearing that?”

Kuchel’s cheeks tinted, “it’s the only thing I have.”

Kenny resumed washing Levi and smiled when the small raven offered him some bubbles.

“We’ll go get anything you want and or need tomorrow. For now, go get one of my shirts.”

Kuchel moved to go to his room but paused.

“Wait. . .has he always had this rash?”

She moved next to her brother as they examined the rash under the toddler’s arm.

“I never really noticed. . .,” she whispered feeling ashamed.

Kenny lifted the toddler, wrapping him in a towel before gazing down at his sister.

His gaze was scrutinizing and she felt unsteady.

“Why did you stay so long?”

He didn’t have to explain the question, she knew exactly what he was asking. She was still taken aback. She had asked herself that question many times, almost every day after the first time he hit her. . . _why am I still here?_

She now took interest in the floor. “I was scared to leave. . .I still loved him.” she muttered softly.

“Do you want to go back?” he asked without looking at her, drying Levi’s hair.

She looked up at him fearfully, “. . .no. . .you’d let me leave?”

He looked back at her, “no. . .I wouldn't I just wanted to hear what you’d say.”

She released a heavy sigh.

Kenny looked over his sister’s alabaster skin and the rage was building up again. Bruises and cuts were scattered across her too slim frame, he also saw bruises when he was washing Levi.

_I should have killed him like I promised I would._

“Here,” he handed the small raven to his sister.

“Use my room tonight, I’m going to handle some things.”

Kuchel began to worry.

_He’s not going to go back and kill him right?_

He saw her expression change and rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to find us a better home and try to get more jobs to get you a car.” He patted her head as he moved past her, “get some rest.”

She watched him reach the door before he turned around to address her again.

“After your shopping spree, I’m taking you both to get checked at the hospital.” With that, he exited closing the door behind him.

She went to the room and grabbed two of Kenny’s shirts. She changed into one and swaddled Levi with the other. Kuchel began to hum as she rocked him to sleep. Laying him down using pillows as barriers so he wouldn’t fall while they slept. She turned off the light and laid next to the sleeping bundle. She sighed enjoying the warm fluffiness of the bed that was too big for her tiny body. Tears threatened to pour as she covered herself and pulled her son close.

_We’re free mon ange, we’re finally free._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just in case there is any confusion:
> 
> ~*~*~*~= simultaneously
> 
> ~~~~~= past events
> 
> ``*``*= some time has passed(hours, months, or years)
> 
> Now as for the relationship between Vincent and Kuchel is toxic, like it's a lot I know. Even though it seems like he doesn't, he really loves her, some people just are too toxic to be in a relationship. Addicts are already a danger to themselves, and speaking from personal experience they are terrible at love. Vincent drinks and does various drugs, and lemme say he wasn't like this when they first got married, and it's public knowledge that drugs destroy the brain. 
> 
> In my opinion he's a garbage person, and Kuchel needs some backbone. PLEASE DON'T ATTACK ME, THAT'S JUST MY OPINION. If there are any other questions or confusions please let us know and we'll try to clear it up.- babyjules16
> 
> In my professional(unprofessional) opinion, I think Vincent is wrong, trash and should be thrown away as such. Honestly Kuchel or Kenny should have murdered him a long time ago like there should only so much a person can take before they lose it and she just lacks the need for survival. -storm


	10. The Split

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!!!! Sorry this took so long, I'm really trying to get updates to you faster. I hope you guys enjoy! Oh yeah! Everyone check out my sister's story(storm), she's amazing!- babyjules16

The sunlight came past the curtains radiating on the sleeping brunet.

Levi stood by the door admiring his young lover. He moved towards the bed, hovering over Eren.

“Bear, I have to go. . .,” he smiled as Eren rolled to snuggle against his arm. “Yeah, I want to stay too,” he chuckled.

Lightly kissing the tangled mop of brown curls Levi grabbed his jacket and exited the house.

  
  


``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``

  
  


“Hey Levi!”

Hanji came sprinting toward Levi as he was walking to her office. He quickly spun around her and elbowed her in the center of her spine.

“Ouch!” She fell to the ground with a thud, her body bouncing a little. “Levi, you’re so mean! I just wanted a hug,” she whined.

Levi didn’t even stop nor looked her way. “You’re covered in filth. Don’t touch me until you’ve washed your hands,” he said turning into her office.

She fixed her glasses, entering after him rubbing her back. “Here for the re-up or to see my parents?”

“I just need more pills four-eyes.”

She stared at him for a while before moving to a locked cabinet. He noticed that every now and again she would peek up at him.

“What? Why do you keep looking at me?”

“So uh,” her gaze remained on the paper refusing to meet his eye as she continued writing.

“Is Eren okay?”

Levi stared at her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “yeah he’s fine. . .why?”

She hesitated, “I called Eren the other day and his tone was weird.”

“What do you mean,” he was confused and concerned as he stood straight taking his hands out of his pocket to cross his arms.

“. . .he sounded kind of. . .scared and he was whispering. . .like he didn’t want someone to hear him.”

A sudden thought came to Levi, “when was this?”

“Like two days ago,” her eyes finally meeting his.

“I woke up yesterday and he had bruises all over him.”

“Can you get him to come by?”

“Sure I’ll text him to meet you when he can.”

“Here you go and come in if you need another refill or a checkup,” she handed him the paper. “Get it downstairs, you know the usual.”

“Thanks,” he grabbed the paper and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Don’t be late today.”

“I just got some research to do and I’ll be right over.”

He avoided the elevator opting to walk down several flights of stairs. Levi didn’t want to run into Hanji’s parents, they would want to run unnecessary tests on his mental state.

He walked out of the building to his car, a brand new off-silver audi R8 complete with a matte finish and 602 @ 8,250 horsepower. 

**Sasageyo**

**Sasageyo**

Levi pulled out his phone and stared at the contact name with annoyance. “What do you want bushbrows?”

“Well hello to you too Levi. We have a meeting today did you forget?”

Levi rolled his eyes as he started the car, “I’m on my way sasquatch I just needed to pick up some medication.”

The line was quiet for a while before Erwin spoke again. “Good to know you’re taking care of yourself, you know elders usually forget to take their weekly pills.”

Levi sensed the smile on Erwin’s face.

“Shut up Godzilla,” he said hanging up immediately.

There was a throbbing pain in Levi’s head as his vision suddenly started to blur.

“What the fuck,” he huffed rubbing his eyes with his arm quickly.

_Why is my head pounding. . ._

 

 

**Ļ̸̨̨̡̡̙͙̻͈̜̮̩̣̟̗̻͙̮̹͙̖̺̜͔̞̲̮̾͌̿̈̽̀ͅẺ̶̮̥͍̈̀͑̏͛͊͑̉͛̉̚̕̕͝Ṭ̸̨̨̨̛̥͉̖̝͉͇̱̘̙͚̞̠̮̘͔͈̺̼͚͚̺̄͐̊̓̈́͊̊̈̌̏͜͜͜͝ ̷̡̢̧͚̹̮͕͖̠̺̥̫͔̞̖̰̮̫̣͙̞̩̘̯͔̱̎̆̍͒̇͌̃͆̔͘͘͜͜M̵̛̏̈́̀̇̋̒̀̀̓̋͌̇̚E̷͛͗̄͂̋̀̔́͗̏̒͌͒͑͊̇͂͊̕ ̷̢̧̛̰̯̠̟͕̹͖̰͈̞͖̺̑̓͌͐̈͒͒̎̎̏̒͆̂̓̕͝O̸͓̼͎͈̪͍̟͓͑͌̑͒̌͝ͅƯ̷̡̢̡̨̻̱̭̙͚̬͇̗̹̭̮̣̰͓̜̻̝͔̣̗͖͍̭̦͎͊̓̎̇̆̔̐̌̓̈̇̈́̆̾͂̅͑́͘͘͜͠͠T̸̛̟̖̺̯̬̬̫̮̊̑̒̐̋͆̐̒͠**

 

 

Levi’s foot pressed the brakes bringing the car to a screeching halt as other cars began swerving and halting around him. Sounds of horns blaring rang in his ears.

“What the fuck man,” a man yelled as he approached Levi’s car.

When he gazed into the window he saw a very distraught Levi clutching his head, his eyes were blown wide as he shook furiously.

“Hey, buddy. . .you okay?” he asked tapping the window as some other passengers watched from afar.

“Huh?” Levi came out of his shocked state to see the mess he had caused. “Oh shit, I apologize.”

“No it’s cool. . .do you need help? Like an ambulance?”

“Um no. . .I’m. . .okay. I’ll pay for any damages,” he said pulling out his checkbook.

“No, you’re okay buddy. . .just be careful.”

The man walked back to his car and as if on cue everyone took off on their way. Levi steadied his breathing and continued on his way to work.

_What was that?_

He tried to control his nerves as he pulled into his parking spot. “I need some damn Advil,” he grumbled to himself.

“Good morning Mr. Ackerman,” one of the secretaries said flirtatiously as he walked by, her blouse unbuttoned just enough to show some cleavage. 

“Tch button up your shirt. At least pretend to have some respect for yourself,” he muttered passing by her to enter the elevator.

She sat back with a pout as she slowly buttoned up her blouse. “Guess he’s not in the mood. . .”

Levi walked into Erwin’s office to see the blond staring out of his large glass window.

“Dreaming of the time when you’re eyebrows weren’t the size of a newborn baby?”

The taller male turned with a laugh, his sky blue eyes sparkling with amusement. “I was imagining a world where you were taller than the average 3rd grader,” he replied with a smirk.

Levi quickly pulled out his phone and threw it at Erwin who dodged it effortlessly. The phone hit the glass so hard Erwin thought it would shatter, a large crack was the result instead.

“Dammit Levi! That’s the third one this week!”

“Don’t fucking talk shit,” he huffed sitting in the chair in front of Erwin’s desk. “Or just take the hit.”

“I hope your phone screen is damaged beyond repair,” he mumbled picking up the device. “What is this thing made of?! Vibranium?!”

“Gimme my damn phone and what the fuck is vibranium?” Levi snatched the phone and checked it himself.

Erwin sighed as he sat into his large leather chair. “Be quiet for a second,” he said dialing a few numbers before pressing the phone to his ear. “Yes Petra I-. . .yes. . .yes it’s cracked. . .thank you.”

Erwin hung up the phone and watched as Levi texted away on his phone, a rare smile on his face.

“Texting Eren?”

“Of course, who else would it be?” Levi looked at Erwin and the blond’s features were static, but Levi knew he wanted to say something. “The meeting is about to start let’s go,” Levi fixed his tie as he got up choosing to ignore it.

“Let’s share a glass of scotch first,” Erwin got up and walked over to his personal refrigerator.

“I don’t want to, it’s still early,” Levi made his way to the door.

“One drink isn’t going to affect you Levi and you’ve been stressed. It’s to lighten your mood,” he smiled holding out a glass filled with dark liquid.

With a low growl, Levi abruptly turned to snatch the glass and threw his head back swallowing as the content burned his throat.

“There let’s go,” Levi walked out annoyed.

Erwin sighed as he put his glass down, not bothering to fill it. “Now,” he looked at his watch. “We wait,” he straightened his suit and proceeded down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_“Why should I want to let you buy my company?!”_

_Erwin hid his grimace behind his hands as Levi was downing his second drink._

_“Your company needs help. So, we are offering to help you,” Erwin gestured to the silver-haired man._

_“Then so be it!” the man screamed._

_“Look!” Levi shouted startling the man and shocking Erwin who just looked at him out the corner of his eye._

_“Your company is shit. We’re trying to take your shitty company and all its shit, put your shit in a shit box, and redecorate the damn shit box to at least make it appealing to the human eye. Because no one likes looking at shit.”_

_Erwin hid a small smile behind his hands as he rose an eyebrow._

_“You can always take your shit box and shove it so far back up your ass you’d be tasting it for weeks or. . .you can work under us and not go fucking bankrupted. . .lose your house. . .your wife. . .the kids,” Levi leaned in as he spoke._

_“You’re just looking for someone to fuck,” he muttered voice dripping with malice as he rose not backing down._

_Levi smirked, “sorry I already have a cute little brunet for that. . .and I bet his dick is bigger.”_

_The old man’s face lit up rapidly as he sat down slowly, and Erwin coughed heavily as he choked on a laugh._

_“Now, sign the fucking papers,” he growled._

_The old man signed the document with shaky hands not looking at Levi._

_“Thank you, nice doing business with you,” Levi loosened his tie and left the room._

_Erwin took the documents in his hands tapping them on the desk then putting them in his drawer. “I’ll have my secretary show you out,” Erwin smirked as he sat back with amusement in his blue eyes._

_The light-haired woman walked in, “sir this way.”_

_Defeated the man slowly got up and exited the office. Erwin got up and waited by the window to watch the poor man enter his car. Erwin didn’t like being cold-hearted but being around Levi made it easier. Erwin grabbed an expensive bottle of scotch to celebrate the new addition to the company._

_I should go celebrate with Levi. . ._

_He made his way to the elevator down to Levi’s office. He still was confused as to why Levi didn’t want an office on the highest level of the building like himself. The man instead telling him with a straight face **“you need the fucking exercise you fat beast.”**_

_He shook his head and chuckled at the memory. The elevator stopped with a loud ding, Erwin turned the corner taking long strides toward the large door. He pushed open the door and the bottle fell from his fingers shattering as it hit the ground. People rushed to help but Erwin extended his arms to halt them not wanting them to see what was before his eyes._

_Levi stared at him, shirt open and his hair overcasting his dark eyes, bare legs over his shoulders and his cock was buried in someone. Hair fell downward over the edge of the desk, Levi’s tie was used to bound small wrists._

_Blue eyes were blown wide, as he took steps forward shutting the door behind him. Levi lifted the small body into his arms as he sat in his chair, the heat that sank onto his throbbing length caused his eyes to roll into his head as his jaw clenched._

_“How can I fucking help you Godzilla?”_

_Erwin noticed it, his voice was deeper and his eyes held no color. “Levi?” he breathed._

_With a smirk, Levi set eyes on the delicate being in his lap. “Bounce,” he commanded._

_Slowly the round ass lifted and fell back onto him as a moan echoed in the room._

_With a quick smack on the ass, Levi’s eyes twinkled, “faster.”_

_“Levi!”_

_“What,” he growled in Erwin’s direction._

_“Wha-what about Eren? I thought you loved him more than life!” he yelled back._

_The figure in Levi’s lap halted and Levi pushed the soft hair away from the sweat covered face. “I do.”_

_Erwin noticed the tremble that ran up the petite body. “You. . .you’re not Levi. . .” Erwin whispered._

_“No. I’m not. Now if you’d excuse me,” Levi punctuated his sentence by thrusting in the warm wet cavern, earning himself a shameless moan._

_Erwin was no idiot, he could tell the split between Levi and this soulless-eyed aggressor._

_“Make sure when you’re finished you meet me in my office,” Erwin turned to get away from the disgusting scene. He halted and turned around to face them again. “Oh and you. . .you should be ashamed of yourself,” he said deeply watching the small body shudder slightly before grabbing the doorknob._

_“Oh and thick-brows.”_

_Erwin looked over his shoulder._

_“Don’t tell Eren. . .thanks.”_

_“Hmm,” Erwin slammed the door and stepped on the shards from the bottle he dropped earlier._

_“Why hasn’t anyone cleaned this yet?!” Erwin stormed off to the elevator worried about his friend._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erwin met up with Levi at the meeting room doors.

“Ready? I heard this guy is difficult to work with,” Erwin stated.

Levi’s head started swimming, the headache no longer bothering him. “Fuck, maybe I did need that drink. Let’s do this,” he pushed open the doors.

“Mr. Stark! Welcome to Scout Tower! Nice to see you again,” Erwin smiled as he shook the man’s hand, his charm radiating the room.

“Just Stark is fine or Tony,” he said formally.

“What an iron grip you have there. This is my business partner and best friend Levi Ackerman.”

Levi greeted the man with a head nod and a handshake.

“Men, this is Patricia Potts my business partner.”

“Good morning,” her smile sparkled as her blonde hair shined in the sunlight.

“Wow. . .hello madam,” Erwin kissed her hand as he took it.

“Calm down there blue eyes,” Stark pulled Pepper away from the tall male defensive of his most trusted companion.

Erwin chuckled as he directed them to their seats, “let’s talk business.”

  
  


``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``

  
  


“Okay, so you just need renovations for the basement?”

“Yes, as you know our scientific experiments and research are expanding so I would like to have it fixed.”

“What do we look like interior fucking decorator?”

Erwin’s eyes shut as he sighed deeply.

_I guess his personality finally switched_

“Wow such colorful language for a toddler,” Tony said looking over at the raven.

“The fuck you just say?” Levi said rising.

Stark wasn’t intimidated. “What I thought elf’s had superb hearing, you know to make up for the height,” his hand gesturing up and down.

Levi growled stepping forward to go around the table but was stopped by Erwin.

“Men let’s keep this professional and civil. Levi, please sit.”

Levi rolled his eyes as he slicked his hair back and walked to the front of the room. “So wh-”

Suddenly Hanji came rushing into the room, crashing into Levi and knocking him off his feet.

“FUCK!” Levi held his head.

“Levi I’m so sorry. Are you okay? Everyone sorry I’m late,” she said pulling him off the floor.

“Fucking four-eyes are you trying to kill me?” he said dusting himself off. “Stark. Patricia. This is Hanji Zoe, our business partner, and renowned scientist and doctor.”

“Hello everyone,” she smiled as she sat down.

“So as I was saying, I say we tr-”

**_Sasageyo_ **

**_Sasageyo_ **

Levi growled but smiled as he saw who it was. “Hello? . . .I’m fine baby, but daddy’s busy right now. . . don't be sorry you did nothing wrong. . . I’ll be home at 5 o’clock. . . okay bye bear.”

“Kid?” Stark raised an eyebrow.

“Yea,” he sighed happily putting his phone away. “You can call him that.”

“I just adopted one. . .his name is Peter. Cutest kid I’ve ever seen.”

“He can’t be cuter than my Eren.”

The two smiled at each other.

“So let’s get to this.”

  
  


``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``

  
  


Hours passed by and the two were back at each other’s throat.

“That’s a stupid idea!”

“I helped design, build, and run your fucking business! You should be at my feet bowing down, I know what the fuck I’m doing asshole!”

“You both are acting like children,” Erwin rubbed his temples.

“ENOUGH!” Pepper screamed, she was rubbing the bridge of her nose. “I’ve been listening to you yell at each other like apes for HOURS!

“And if I can cut in,” Hanji stated as she took in a deep breath trying not to lose her temper. “Both your ideas are idiotic.” She rose and made her way to the front, “sit.”

Levi knew that tone, it didn’t necessarily scare him but why start an unnecessary fight, so he slowly went to his seat.

“Excuse me Miss _“renowned scientist”_ but I am a genius myself so-”

Hanji stared in his direction but her glasses only reflected the light. “I said **sit**.”

Tony nodded as he pulled his chair out.

“Now we can’t do it your way Levi because-”

“Because of Peter,” Pepper finished. “It’s not safe enough for a child.”

“Peter is a smart kid,” Stark argued.

“A smart kid is still a _kid_ , Mr. Stark” Hanji said not bothering to look in his direction as she drew up designs on the board.

“A lab is no place for a child Tony, it’s not a damn playground,” Pepper rolled her eyes. “He should only be in the lab when you or Bruce are in the lab.”

“There.” Hanji in just a matter of minutes had fixed all the flaws in their design.

“Also we should try to refurbish the existing equipment,” Pepper said rising, her hips swaying as she walked to the board.

“Here you go,” Hanji handed the marker to Pepper.

“Thank you,” she smiled.

“Excuse me girl scouts,” Levi said with annoyance. “Why are you two taking over this meeting?”

Hanji and Pepper turned slowly, both confused who gave him permission to interrupt.

“Cause you’re wrong and we’re right.”  
“Cause you’re all stupid and we’re right.”

Levi sat back, hands in the air as Erwin made his way to get a drink, and they all stayed quiet listening to the leading women talk about the plans.

  
  


``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``

  
  


“We’ll have Hanji and her department come work on the lab next week,” Erwin waved as Tony and Pepper left the building.

“Bye Hanji,” Pepper smiled as Hanji waved excitedly.

“See you Pinocchio.”

“Bye fuck-face.”

Entering the building Levi looked at the secretary with dark eyes.

“Levi, did you tell Eren?”

Levi glanced at Hanji, “I’ll tell him later.” He walked over to the desk and loomed over the light haired woman.

“Levi?”

“Fuck what?!” he growled turning to stare at her.

Hanji took quick steps and grabbed his face with both hands, staring into his eyes.

Levi knew she wasn’t stupid. . .she’d figured it out.

“Like what you see? Han~ji~san,” he smirked.

“You’ve been drinking?”

“Maybe a drink or two,” he smiled.

Hanji glared at Erwin an unspoken message in her eyes.

“I know but he is a beast when he’s out, he can get us any deal.”

“WE’RE TALKING ABOUT HIS HEALTH!”

“I’m not doing anything bad,” he took her hands off his face gently.

“No more fucking drinking and I’m mentioning this little personality switch to my father,” she stormed out before he could stop her.

“Fuck me,” he huffed.

“You need to tell Eren before she does,” Erwin didn’t look at him.

“No. She wouldn’t and you keep your fucking mouth shut. Who’s working today?”

“Did you forget the tournament is today.”

“Shit,” he rubbed his eyes then looked at the orange-haired beauty. “I’ll send a good luck message later. . .you, my office in 5 minutes.”

“Levi. . .or whatever. . .office romances are strictly forbidden,” he glared at the shorter male.

“Good thing I’m the boss huh,” he smirked moving into the elevator with his hands in his pocket. “Maybe you should go find Goldilocks and get your dick wet,” he stated pushing the button. “ Oh and don’t tell Armin okay?”

Erwin glared at the shut doors. “Go to his office and you’re fired.”

Fear swept through her body as she nodded fiercely, her eyes watching at him leave the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_“Okay, I’m here,” Levi had his hair slicked back and he had removed his tie and jacket._

_“Who the fuck are you? What the fuck are you?” Erwin was furious. The Levi he knew would never cheat on Eren._

_“I’m the better version of that bastard.”_

_“What makes **you** better?” he asked in disgust._

_“I’m the one who got you that deal along with several others, this business is shit without me.”_

_Erwin wasn’t convinced in the slightest. “Levi has been racking in deals long before **you**.”_

_“Yes but he’s not as aggressive.”_

_“I should tell Eren and Hanji about this **aggressive** split,” he said with an eyebrow raised._

_That caused the raven to frown, anger creeping into him. “Go ahead. . .I’ll be gone and you won’t get the same results,” he spun around to leave. “Or you can keep your fucking mouth shut and when you need me I’m just a drop of alcohol away.”_

_Erwin thought about it for a moment, “I won’t say anything but cut this office fling bullshit out. If Eren found out he’d kill himself.”_

_Levi stopped, “I know. . .but there’s something he’s missing.”_

_“What is that?”_

_Levi turned and the color in his eyes returned for a quick second. “He-I didn’t fall in love with him. . .Levi did. . .he needed someone to care for him and his needs. . .take your pills, do this, do that-”_

_“THAT’S BECAUSE HE FUCKING LOVES YOU!” Erwin slammed his hands down on the desk. “HE’S ACCEPTED YOU FLAWS AND ALL! DISEASE AND ALL!”_

_Levi’s eyes held no emotion as he stared at Erwin. “That’s enough for Levi,” he said taking steps toward the door. “But not for me, I don’t. . .I love him but. . .I don’t need someone to try and tame me. . .I need. . .I need complete submission, obedience, and control.”_

_“Then get a fucking dog,” Erwin growled._

_“Tch bye shit-brows.”_


	11. Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!
> 
> Seriously it gets a little crazy guys, skip this chapter if you're not okay with suicide attempts and other stuff. (I can't really remember)

Kuchel was spinning around the living room, her royal blue dress swaying with each movement. Kenny was bouncing a small Levi on his lap as the 2-year-old clapped his chubby hands to the music.

Kenny smiled as his sister bounced from foot to foot following the rhythm of the music.

“Music!” Levi screamed.

Kuchel stopped to smile at her son but stumbled slightly as Kenny lunged to steady her.

“That was fun,” she laughed.

Kenny kissed the top of her head as he set Levi on the floor, moving to turn off the music. Kuchel sighed and sat on the floor in front of her son who found interest in her dress.

“I’ll go get you guys some juice,” Kenny said heading into the kitchen.

It took longer than he expected but he finally got them a new house. He tried to make things the same as their old house but better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Kuchel walked into the home, eyes wandering with each step she took._

_“Do you like it?” Kenny asked walking in with Levi in his arms._

_“It looks like the old house. . .” she whispered._

_“Yeah, the doctor said surrounding you with comforting things will help with. . .you know.”_

_She went up the stairs and moved to where Levi’s room would be and tears pooled in her light gray eyes._

_The room was similar to the one from her memory, the only difference was the colors. The room was bathed with blues and oranges, there were hints of gold and greens in the furniture._

_Kuchel shifted around, taking in every detail when she stopped in front of a painting._

_“Just put the shit wherever boys,” Kenny yelled down as he walked into the room._

_“This is lovely,” she murmured in awe._

_“It’s called Twilight in the Wilderness,” he said laying the sick toddler into his hammock._

_“I’m going to get his medicine, go get settled in.”_

_Kuchel looked at her son sadly, he had another fever and was currently whimpering._

_“Oh mon ange, it’s okay,” she said sitting beside his bed as she began to hum a song to calm him._

_“Yeah, the kid’s things go in he-”_

_Kenny halted, his arm coming up to stop his men. Kuchel sat cross-legged staring at the wall in front of her, not moving an inch except for her chest rising and falling. He sighed moving to the whining toddler, he spilled the medicine into his mouth and placed a cool rag on his head. He then lifted his sister, who didn’t react to anything around her and moved past his men._

_Kenny went into Kuchel’s new luxurious bedroom, he sat her on the bed._

_“I’ll come check on you, okay?” he asked but got no response._

_He sighed as he leaned down, kissed her hair, and left._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He brought back a sippy cup and a glass of lemonade to the pair.

Kuchel sat zoned out, staring at her hands as tears ran down her face. Kenny knelt down handing Levi his juice and focused all his attention on his sister.

“Kuchel,” he said lowly, wiping her cheeks with his knuckles. “There’s no need for tears.”

She didn’t react to his words, and her tears seemed to increase.

Kenny sat back and pulled the 2-year-old in his lap.

“Kuchel. . .you’re safe now. I’ll kill anyone who would dare lay a finger on you. . .you know that right?”

“. . . . . .”

“Kuchel my light,” he whispered leaning forward. “Come back.”

Kuchel blinked, her tears drying on her pale cheeks, she slowly looked up. Kenny sighed as he smiled softly.

Tilting her head, “Kenny, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, let’s go to the park.”

He handed her the cup before getting up with Levi in tow. Kuchel ran to get a bag to fill with clothes and wipes in case Levi got dirty. Kenny sat back putting the youngers shoes on as he worried about his sister’s condition.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Kenny was waiting to hear if anything was wrong with his sister or nephew. Rico came to give him a cup of coffee as she sat next to him._

_“I’m sorry we come here frequently. . .” he said staring at his hands._

_“Kenny you know this isn’t your fault right?”_

_“They had bruises all over their bodies. . .I should’ve killed him years ago. . .”_

_“Kenny. . .” she said in a soft and sickly sweet voice that Kenny hated, mostly because it made him weak at the knees. “This isn’t your fault,” she whispered as she set the cup on the table._

_He ignored her as his hands combed through his long jet black hair._

_“Kenny,” her voice took a sterner tone as she grabbed his cheeks, turning his head to look her in the eyes._

_Tired gray eyes stared into soft silver ones._

_“This isn’t your fault, and I’m sure they’re okay,” she whispered softly as she leaned her forehead against his, he instantly began to relax._

_“Umm. . .nurse Brensha?”_

_Kenny growled lowly as they both looked up with a bored expression._

_“The doctor would like you to relay the message. . .” the young man said fearfully._

_Rico advanced past the quaking boy to get the results, he wasted no time following in her footsteps._

_Kenny sat back staring at the ceiling, “we should just move here.”_

_A couple of minutes went by and Kenny was beginning to expect the worse._

_“Kenny?”_

_He shot up and moved toward her, his heart racing as sweat formed on his brow._

_“Her bruises will heal and her cuts were taken care of. However, we did an MRI scan and she seems to have some injuries to her brain. It could be due to major trauma, such as physical abuse like she hit her head repeatedly.”_

_Kenny’s fists were balled so tight his nails cut into his palms and blood dripped off his knuckles._

_“Kenny!” her professional tone disappeared completely and was replaced with concern. “Get me bandages!”_

_She set the clipboard down and grabbed the bandages from the young nurse’s hands. Rico began to wrap Kenny’s hand as she continued._

_“We also believe that she could have trouble functioning due to the fact that she had several concussions that went untreated.”_

_She finished securing the bandage and kissed the center of both of his palms._

_“Now,” she sighed lifting the clipboard. “We think you should take her to a psychologist but she should be fine. As for baby Levi. . .his bruises will fade. . .no broken bones thank God. . .his rash doesn’t seem serious, we will give you some cream for that. Bring him in for checkups regularly, okay? He’s. . .I don’t want him to have any major scanning because he’s so young. But that’s a-”_

_She was cut off by giant arms pulling her into a warm loving hug._

_“Thank you,” he whispered._

_She relaxed against him smiling and nuzzling him as a reply._

_**“Ehem!”** _

_The two pulled away from each other to see Kuchel staring at them not holding back her wide smile._

_“I’ve never seen you show anyone such affection Kenny,” she teased._

_He rubbed the back of his neck while a deep blush rose on Rico’s cheeks._

_“Umm well make sure to come back for check-ups Kuchel,” she smiled. “Have a nice day. . .bye Kenny,” she said before taking her leave._

_Kuchel eyes gleamed with amusement, “nice lady.”_

_Kenny rolled his eyes kneeling to make sure Levi was strapped in his stroller properly._

_“Let’s go,” he huffed._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenny’s memory was interrupted by Kuchel handing him the bag full of things for the toddler.

“I’ll make a few snacks,” she smiled bouncing into the kitchen.

Levi blew raspberries as he smacked his uncle's hand.

**_Clatter_ **

Kenny shot up as he recognized the sound. He held Levi tightly and had his gun drawn as he slowly proceeded toward the kitchen.

“Kuchel?”

He turned the corner and the sight before him was so horrific he nearly dropped the young raven.

Kuchel stood only a few feet away with blood seeping from her wrist.

Kenny slowly moved in her direction, unable to process what was happening.

“. . .what. . .Kuchel. . .why?”

“I didn’t even feel it. . .” she said softly staring at her wrist, then she set her gaze on him with eyes full of tears. “Am I even alive?” she sobbed.

Kenny rushed into the living room and sat Levi down in the stroller, then he ran back to his sister. He ripped his shirt enough to wrap her wrist thrice.

“Sit.”

Kuchel sat, resting against the cabinet.

“Keep your eyes open,” he said sternly as he dialed 911.

  
  


``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``

  
  


Kenny stared at Levi as he played with the hospital toys.

_I hope he doesn’t put his hands in his mouth._

Kenny analyzed his bloodstained hands and had to control his emotions so he wouldn’t worry the child. An older male made his way over and Kenny assumed that was his sister’s doctor.

He stood and met him halfway, “is she okay?”

“We were able to stop the bleeding but we want to keep her here for 24-hour surveillance.”

“Okay,” he sighed.

_I didn’t bring anything for shorty._

“Mr. Ackerman may I suggest putting her in an environment that she’ll get the help she needs.”

Kenny didn’t comprehend what he meant.

“He means a psych ward Kenny,” Rico read the expression on his face as she made her way over.

“What,” he questioned through gritted teeth.

“Mr. Ackerman it would be safer for her,” the doctor tried to reason with him.

“I’ll cut your fucking tongue out if you say anything else,” he took a step, looming over the man and if looks could kill the man would be six feet under.

The doctor was full of fear but he didn’t back down as he stared at Kenny intensely. Rico squeezed between the men, palms flat against Kenny’s chest pushing him back.

“Kenny she needs help!”

“SO I’LL FUCKING HELP HER!” he screamed frightening everyone around him except Rico who remained unphased.

Crying came from behind the trio as Levi was looking over in concern, wondering why his uncle was upset. With a sigh, Kenny made his way to kneel in front of the child who threw himself onto the older man.

“There-there shorty. . .no need for tears,” he patted the small raven’s back as he held him.

“Kenny. . .” Rico waited for the man’s attention as he lifted the boy and looked down at her with emotionless eyes.

“She’s not going anywhere. She needs help? I’ll help her. If she needs 24-hour surveillance? I’ll stay home. You tell me what she needs and I’ll make it happen, but her leaving my sight is **_not_** an option.”

Rico’s gaze didn’t falter as they both battled for dominance.

“I’ll kill anyone who tries to take her. . .and even if I. . .Rico that includes you,” he said softly stepping in her direction.

Those words pierced her like a knife, her jaw clenched as tears threatened to fall. “Doctor please recommend him a psychologist that his sister can see, and they should provide you with a therapist. Your sister is in room 16, I’ll have someone bring you some blankets.”

She turned on her heel and left without batting an eyelash. The doctor nodded at Kenny and went to get the name of the psychologist.

Kenny ran a hand through his hair as he made his way to his sister's room.

  
  


``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``

  
  


“LEVI!”

“Yes uncle Kenny!”

The small boy came running down the stairs. Kenny lifted the 5-year-old and blew into his neck.

“Stop that tickles!” he giggled trying to push his uncle away.

Kuchel poked her head around the corner smiling at the pair.

Over the several months that past, Kenny adjusted to being the ultimate caregiver. It turned out that Kuchel had dissociative derealization disorder, which explained all her odd behavior. Also, the rash Levi had was more serious than ever. He would get high fevers every month and as he got older Kenny and Kuchel noticed he was more than just forgetful. Kenny took him to the same psychologist that he took Kuchel to and got some news he wasn’t prepared for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_“Levi has viral encephalitis.”_

_Kenny stared at the man like he had just spoken German to him._

_“Wha. . .what is that?”_

_“It’s a very rare and serious inflammation of the brain. It’s mostly contracted in extremely filthy environments. Did he have any fevers? Some heavy vomiting?”_

_“Yeah every month. . .but the hospital said it was nothing,” Kenny sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose._

_“Did he have a rash?”_

_“Yes, their response was “babies get rashes” fucking idiots.”_

_“The rash is due to bacteria and parasites. . .anyhow his frontal lobe and temporal lobe, of course, have been damaged. This disease affects the limbic system and as he gets older it may affect a lot more.”_

_“Fuck,” Kenny whispered as he gazed through the two-way mirror to look at his nephew._

_Levi was trying to build a tower but he kept forgetting where he placed the blocks._

_“I need a cure,” he said looking at the man._

_“There is no cure Kenny.”_

_“Tell your wife to find one,” Kenny’s eyes left no room for discussion._

_With a sigh, the man started writing in his notebook._

_“She’ll have fun so it should be fine. . .she’s downstairs at her department."_

_“I’ll pay for the therapy and treatment. Any cost that it takes to find a cure,” Kenny’s face showed pure gratitude._

_“Kenny my friend it’s fine,” he replied fixing his glasses._

_“Thanks Zoe,” Kenny patted his shoulder as he went to get the tiny raven who was chewing on the blocks._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Did you take your medicine?”

Levi’s face broke into a pout, “yes I did.”

“Good boy,” Kenny going into the kitchen to see what his sister was doing.

The house was baby-proofed even though there was no baby. Any dangers were removed after Kuchel’s incident, even though she was doing better due to the therapy, Kenny wasn’t taking any chances.

“Did you take your medicine,” he said gently grabbing Kuchel’s forehead to look up into his eyes.

“Yes I did,” she said shaking off his hand.

“I’ll see you guys later,” he kissed the top of her hair.

“Where’s my kiss?!” Levi pouted pulling at his uncle’s hair.

Kenny repeatedly kissed Levi’s face, the sound of laughter bringing both Kuchel and Kenny joy, before setting him on his feet and exiting the house.

“Levi want to help me?” Kuchel smiled handing him a potato.

“Yes mama,” he bounced up and down.

They washed and prepped the food so they could put it in the oven. Levi hummed as he spun around in his mother’s arms, it was one of the forms of her home therapy that Kenny taught him, putting her at ease. The timer went off and as Kuchel got the food out Levi got the plates. There was a plate in the oven waiting for Kenny when he returned.

“So how’s pre-K mon ange?”

“I drew a knife today,” the small boy said with a mouth full of food.

“Honey. . .that’s nice,” she sighed and chuckled.

The sound of forks hitting glass plates echoed in the big dining room, Levi was drinking his juice when he looked over at his mother. She was frozen as she stared at her potatoes. Levi saw she’d eaten her asparagus and steak, he decided that was enough to fill her.

“Mama, want to go see the flowers?”

Kuchel looked up slowly with a small smile, “yes that sounds nice baby.”

Levi moved around the table and grabbed his mother’s hand, heading out to the front yard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_“Hey shorty,” Kenny whispered to his nephew._

_“Yea uncle Kenny,” he whispered back not questioning the reason why._

_“You know how we sing and dance when mommy’s sad?”_

_“Yea, she likes that.”_

_“Yea, I know,” he smiled pulling the boy into his lap. “But if that doesn’t work take her outside to play with the flowers we planted. . .okay?”_

_Levi didn’t understand but he liked the colors and the dirt so he nodded his head in agreement._

_“That’s my boy,” Kenny tickled under the young raven’s arms, their laughter resonating in the room._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi brought over a watering-can while Kuchel rubbed down the dirt.

“Not too much mon ange.”

Levi’s tongue poked out as he concentrated.

“Kuchel?”

A sharp sensation struck Kuchel as if on instinct she pulled Levi against her, the watering-can went crashing to the ground as water poured into the grass. Levi poked his head past his mother’s arms to see who she was hiding him from, her frame shaking as she held him.

Kuchel looked behind her slowly, “. . .Vincent?”


	12. Paintings and Tension

“When is there going to be another painting? Another masterpiece?” the woman asked.

Eren smiled as he handed her the painting she just purchased.

“There is a charity event later today at the Regiment Library. The tickets are $5 and then you can bid for any painting that touches your inner soul,” his boyish charm causing her to blush fiercely.

“I’ll be there,” she said as she took her leave, her butler following after her with her painting in his hands.

Eren sighed walking out of his office. The museum was full of people, all excited about the event later on. All were conversating about the mystery artist who made all the art they enjoy every day and the art only seen in pictures around the world.

Eren’s paintings were very popular and sold for millions, but chose to stay hidden in the shadows. Until today. He could sense the excitement and hear the chatter between everyone.

_We’re gonna have to move._

He moved out of the building and stepped into his car.

“Siri call Armin,” he pushed start and took off.

**_RING_ **

**_RING_ **

“Eren I’m at work.”

Eren laughed, “you’re coming to the event right?”

“Of course I am! I’m working fast so I can leave early to bring some extra supplies,” Armin sighed.

“Okay, I’m about to go look at penthouses. . .wanna come?”

The silence alone had Eren laughing until it hurt, he could imagine Armin’s face.

“Goodbye Eren.”

“Fine I’ll call Mika,” he huffed.

After hearing the call drop Eren wasted no time to talk to his sister.

“Hello?”

“Mika!”

“Hi Eren,” he could hear her smile.

“You coming today, right?”

“Right after I’m done with work, I wouldn’t miss it.”

“Okay see you later.”

“Bye.”

He didn’t bother asking her to accompany him, but he knew who would. He pulled up to the building and parallel parked before heading in.

“Eren back again? Maybe you should chip in on rent.”

“I’m here to take Krista on a date,” he smiled.

“Sorry she’s busy and you don’t have the right equipment,” she stared at him blankly.

“What are you talking about? I have the real deal,” he presented his body with his hands.

Ymir smirked, “yea well she likes _her equipment_ light blue and plastic.”

He laughed openly holding his stomach.

“Hi Eren,” Krista greeted him warmly.

“Hey history, wanna do some penthouse shopping with me?”

“Oh my gosh! Yes! Let me go get changed,” she rushed off to the back.

“See how excited she is to go out with me?” he teased.

“Oh yeah, house shopping. Sweet lordy, I’m gonna lose my girl,” she mocked.

Eren loved messing with Ymir, it always made him laugh.

“Is horseface here?”

“Yeah, he is. Go mess with him,” she said flipping the page of her magazine.

Eren advanced to the usual room, pushing the door open quietly. He gazed in the room and saw Jean rubbing a customer.

“Jean! How could you?!”

“Jaeger?”

“You promised no more working on your day off! You promised you’d spend time with me,” Eren crossed his arms enjoying the look on Jean’s face.

The young woman stared at the pair, a blush on her face, as she used a towel to cover her large breast.

“You never want to spend time with me. With our daughter!” Eren turned his back to laugh silently.

Jean saw the young lady feeding into Eren’s story, her big eyes glaring at him.

_Okay Jaeger two can play this game_

“Babe,” he grabbed Eren’s arm spinning him around and pulling the brunet against him. “I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you.”

He tilted Eren’s chin up enjoying how wide his eyes were and the blush that reached his ears. He leaned down to whisper in his ear, loud enough for the woman to hear him.

“I promise I’ll make you happier.”

Eren looked at the lady and saw her nose was bleeding.

“Oh my gosh,” he pushed Jean away. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. . .um, I’ll just go,” she scampered to get up.

“We’ll be outside,” Jean grabbed ahold of Eren’s wrist pulling him out the room. “Jaeger I sw-”

Jean just stared at Eren, his face was red and he refused to look at the taller male.

“Heh? Eren Jaeger,” he braced an arm above the shorter male. “Are you blushing?”

“Sh-shut up,” he stuttered closing his eyes tightly.

“Hey,” Jean took Eren’s chin between his fingers to make him meet his eye. “I haven’t seen your face like this in a long time. . .I forgot how cute you could be.”

The door opened and both their heads snapped in the young woman’s direction. Her face lit up and blood poured from her nostrils.

“Excuse me!” she yelled running off.

“Jesus Jean,” Eren pushed Jean away.

“Sorry,” his face was red now as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I have to go asshole,” he pushed past him.

Ymir stared at the brunet confused, “what did Jean do? She left a crazy tip and said she’ll come with friends.”

Eren just laughed awkwardly and saw Krista was waiting for him outside the door. “Bye Ymir,” he smiled.

“Bye Eren,” she didn’t look up as she waved him out.

“Can I drive Eren,” her bright blue eyes pleading.

“You don’t even know where we’re going,” he smiled opening her door.

She pouted as she entered the car, crossing her arms. He rolled his eyes shaking his head as he slammed her door shut, going to his side quickly.

“You can drive us to the charity event.”

She perked up, “I can’t wait to see what you make. Ymir and I will buy one, so make something nice for us.”

Eren made a sharp turn as he smiled mischievously, “want me to make something blue?”

“What?” confusion in her tone.

“Ymir said you like things blue. . .light blue to be exact,” he grinned.

She stared at him genuinely confused when suddenly her face lit up, “Eren!”

He laughed as he pulled into the first place.

  
  


``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``

  
  


“The third one is the best!”

Eren gripped the handle above the car door as Krista sped to the library.

“This is fun!”

Eren texted Levi about the house and that if Krista killed them both, he loved him.

“We’re here!”

“Okay, I sent everyone their tickets already and you’re with me so,” he got out and held her door open.

Krista texted everyone to get ready and be early to help in any way.

“Is what we’re wearing okay?” he asked her.

“No, I’m having Martha bring an Armani suit and a nice dress,” she didn’t look up as she entered the building with him right behind her.

Eren knew that Krista would be a great manager based on her personality and focus.

“Good afternoon Mr. Jaeger. Mrs. Reiss,” the nice gentleman lead the way for them to follow.

People hadn’t shown up yet so it was easier to set up.

“I’m going to paint while we wait,” he rolled up his sleeves as he grabbed his brush from his back pocket.

“He needs paint! A canvas! Do we have to do it ourselves?!” Krista yelled looking around as people ran to set up the canvas.

The woman in charge scolded her workers, “I apologize Ms. Historia.”

“It’s okay. Please show me your set up,” she left Eren to go look around.

Eren began to paint a young boy with colors flowing from his hands and chest. Streams of pinks, gold, and orange swirled around him as he bared his soul to the sky.

“I always loved how fast you could paint and create such beautiful sculptures,” Krista smiled admiring the painting.

Eren smiled at the praise but remained focus trying to keep his passion.

“Okay Krista food is here,” Connie walked in with his hand shoved into his pockets not carrying anything. “Where do you want it?”

“Where would you like catering to go?” she looked at the woman.

“Oh thank you, this way,” she smiled leading them and Connie’s workers to the side set up for food and drink.

“This all fresh? Seasoned to perfection?”

“Don’t question my chef skills, I have the best taste tester as a wife.”

Krista laughed as Sasha walked in with her heels in her hands.

“No eating until everybody arrives,” Connie glanced her way.

“But I’ve been tasting garbage all day!” she whined.

“Being a supertaster isn’t everything huh?” Krista teased.

Armin came in with Jean, Reiner, and Bertolt. Armin taking lead not lifting a finger as the others carried all shades of paint cans in several boxes and crates.

“Great, he needs canvases of all sizes set up in a line so when he’s done with one he’ll start another,” Krista pointed to where they should sit them.

“The last important people are here,” Ymir smiled at Krista with Mikasa and Annie coming behind her.

“Mika!” Eren rushed to hug his sister.

“Wow. . .we don’t get that reaction. She didn’t even bring anything,” Jean huffed.

“I didn’t even realize you all were coming,” he finally acknowledged his friends. “Thank you guys,” he smiled as they all gathered together for a group hug.

“Okay everyone back to work.”

  
  


``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``

  
  


“Welcome everyone and thank you for coming to tonight’s charity event,” the woman welcomed everyone with a wide smile.

“Well, I am happy to say we already have made $3,200 without selling any paintings yet.”

The room erupted with applause as everyone, famous and all, were excited to see the mystery artist.

“Please let me introduce Ms. Historia Reiss,” hands clapped as the blonde-haired angel stepped out onto the stage.

Her white dress glowing as the Swarovski crystals hit the light, and her red YSL heels matching her bright red lipstick. The crowd gasped and murmured, before clapping and standing to their feet.

Krista smiled as she tried to quiet them with her hands. “Thank you so much everyone, but sadly I am not the mystery artist. Hey sir, that is no reason to rush to the exit,” she smiled.

Everyone laughed as the man reaching the drink section chuckled, lifting his drink to her in cheers before taking a sip.

“I am Historia Reiss, I am the manager and close friend to this marvelous artist. I will not be saying the name, however. . .so without further ado. . .your mystery artist,” she went by Ymir and the rest of her friends.

Eren took a deep breath.

_Now or never. . ._

He stepped out from the crowd and walked to a wide canvas, it was twice his size in width. Gasps and whispers were heard, everyone recognized the tour guide from the museum. No one would’ve thought he would be the famous and talented creator of their favorite pieces.

Eren took deep breaths as he looked over at his friends, they smiled and nodded sending positive energy to calm his racing nerves. Eren smiled as he painted something that brought joy to him, the moment they all became friends.

Eren and Jean were fighting as Mikasa tried to hold him back, and Connie and Bert pulled Jean. Marco and Armin were trying to calm them both down, a blanket wrapped over Armin’s head. Sasha was crying as Krista held her, and Annie and Ymir were eating her lunch. Reiner was taking a picture of the fight laughing.

The gang laughed as the painting finished. The room erupted in applause causing Eren to jump while Krista ran onto the stage.

“Please everyone my apologies for not saying this earlier but please hold your applause for the end when every canvas has been painted.”

The crowd murmured sorry and other apologies for startling the young artist. Eren moved to a taller canvas and painted another portrait. Everyone’s eyes widened at the realism of the painting.

It was Mikasa, she was sitting in the corner of a boxing ring on a stool, she was dripping with sweat as boxing gloves hung from her neck. She was looking directly at the audience, it was as if she would step out of the painting.

Mikasa was stunned, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

“He really loves you Mika,” Armin whispered to her.

Each painting took 30 minutes to an hour, and Eren was on his last painting. He huffed as he ran a hand through his hair, some paint getting into the strands.

“Water?”

Eren turned and his face broke out in a big grin. “Levi!” he stood on his toes and hooked his arms around the raven. “I thought you were working.”

Levi breathed in Eren’s scent feeling the day’s stress disappear almost instantly.

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” he smiled wrapping his arms around the shorter male. “Nice highlights,” he chuckled.

Erwin and Hanji watched in the crowd standing side by side.

“You gave him coffee?”

“Yup. . .You’re gonna keep this between us right?”

“Yup.”

Levi gave Eren a sip of his water and went back to his friends.

Eren gestured for Krista to come over so he could whisper in her ear.

She nodded and grabbed the mic, “okay everyone this next painting is going to be kind of messy. We brought raincoats just in case this situation happened so please if needed take one.”

Eren made sure everyone who wanted a raincoat got one and everyone who didn’t was ready. They waved at him excitedly, he smiled and waved back.

The paint he chose expressed exactly how he felt. The metallic paint was gray but blue in the light. He brought the paint onto the canvas swiftly, his wrist flowing naturally. Then he dipped the brush into a different can letting a few drops fall before splattering the canvas.

The crowd laughed and shrieked as paint rained on them. Eren splattered the canvas three times before signing the bottom. Now when the light hit the canvas it was blue with green splats. Without the light touching it the painting was gray with gold specs.

“Lady’s and gentleman you may clap now,” Krista smiled looking over all of Eren’s masterpieces.

Whistles and clapping took over the whole room.

“Now it gives me great pleasure to introduce Eren Jaeger,” she handed him the mic and watched proudly as her friend stepped into the spotlight for the first time.

“Hello everyone, I am Eren Jaeger. Art has always been my passion and my gateway, that’s why I am so happy to share it with you. This is a great cause to benefit the Children of Wall Maria Hospital, so please bid if you can. There’s food, drinks, and plenty of fun so let’s enjoy!”

  
  


``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``

  
  


Everyone was having fun trying to get Eren’s attention.

“I’m so proud of him,” Levi whispered.

“Me too,” Hanji agreed.

A server came to them with glasses of varies drinks.

“I’ll take one,” Levi took the finely polished glass in his hands.

“Levi no,” Hanji grabbed the drink out of his hand abruptly and poured it into her mouth.

“You’re dismissed,” Erwin said to the young man who nodded and rushed off.

“I’m not a fucking child. I can have one drink,” he glared in her direction.

“No. You can’t. It affects your medication.”

“Oh yeah? How?”

Erwin sent her a quick look and she huffed rolling her eyes before walking away.

“Tch watch this,” Levi took quick steps as Erwin stood confused.

Levi got on the stage and took the mic into his hand. “Excuse me everyone,” he said as all eyes landed on him. He waited until Eren met his gaze, “My name is Levi Ackerman, and I just wanted to congratulate that handsome, young, and talented artist on his magnificent night. Can I get a drink to toast please?”

Erwin and Hanji had the same expression as they watched from afar.

 _That bastard._  
_You little shit._

“Thank you,” he smiled at the young woman causing her to blush. “Now to the star of tonight and the star of my life. To Eren,” his line of sight caught a furious Hanji as he swallowed the bitter liquid.

 

**_L̶͎̺̙̪̱̖̈͌͛̂̊̈́͐̆͋͘͝͝͝e̶̲̞͎͔͙̾͋̄̊̍̏̅̀̇̀̐͂̕v̸̡̻͈̣͋̈́͊̍̏i̷̡͓͙̰̬̼̯̥͍̇̒̒̔̉̂͊͑̂ͅ_ **

 

His eyes got wide as he looked around.

_I thought I heard something._

He got off the stage and walked up to the waiting pair.

“Wipe that smug ass look off your face,” Hanji spat.

“Look I’m going to go find Eren,” he rolled his eyes leaving, shoving his into his pockets.

“How long did it take last time?”

“He’s already had a few glasses today. . .and a sip of coffee,” Erwin could feel her eyes. “He refused to drink more, and I’m not fighting whatever _that_ is.”

Hanji took off to find Eren.

Levi spotted the brunet. He stood and watched how he interacted with his friends. Eren shared some words with Jean who bent down to whisper in his ear causing Eren to laugh. Levi growled as he walked over picking up his pace when Hanji suddenly grabbed Eren.

“Hey babe,” Levi grabbed Eren’s wrist and yanked him into his arms.

“H-hi Levi,” Eren hugged him. “Hanji was about to tell me something hold on.”

“Oh, what did you have to tell him?”

“Is your name Eren?” Mikasa glared at Levi.

“I don't know, are you Hanji’s personal speaker?”

“Eren I just wanted you to come to my office tomorrow. . .see you,” she left quickly.

“You scare off everyone with your terrible personality.”

“Rather my personality than my face,” he smirked at her.

“Guys don’t do this here,” Eren pouted looking at the ravens.

Levi grunted at her before dragging Eren into the bathroom without saying a word.

“Le-Levi?”

“So you just let Kirstein be all over you huh?”

“What?”

“I saw how he was looking at you. . .whispering in your ear,” he growled trapping Eren with his arms.

“We were just-”

“Shut up!”

Eren flinched as his eyes looked down in submission, not wanting to anger Levi any further.

“I’m gonna kill that kid,” he said going to the door.

“No Levi wait,” Eren grabbed his arm.

“Get off!” he backhanded Eren sending him to the floor.

The door opened and Levi glared at the intruder.

“Well speak of the devil.”

“ _Ackerman_ ,” Jean glared at him.

“ _Kirstein_.”


	13. I Can't Believe My Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!
> 
> SERIOUSLY IF BLOOD, RAPE, AND EVERYTHING ALONG THOSE LINES BOTHER YOU.
> 
> PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!

Vincent looked around as if he couldn’t believe he was seeing his wife with his own eyes.

“So, this is where you’ve been,” he laughed to himself.

Kuchel sat frozen by fear, squeezing Levi harshly.

“Mama you’re hugging me too tight,” he huffed pushing out of her arms.

“Junior?” Vincent looked at the small child with wide eyes. “My boy you’re so big now.”

“Who are you?” Levi leaned against his mother who had his waist in her grasp.

“I’m your father Levi,” he smiled proudly.

Levi just stared at the man, he agreed he kind of looked like him but he tilted his head questionably.

“My uncle Kenny said my father was an abusive alcoholic bastard who’s probably dead now.”

“Levi!”

Vincent laughed richly, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, that sounds about right.” Vincent set his dark blue eyes on Kuchel’s light gray ones, “won’t you invite me in Kuchel?”

The grip on Levi tightened and the young child noticed his mother was shaking fiercely.

“No. . .Kenny. . .he’s inside watching TV I don-”

“Uncle Kenny left a while ago mama.”

Kuchel slapped her hand over Levi’s mouth, as Vincent’s eyes gleamed.

“My my Kuchel, I don’t recall you being a liar,” he rose an eyebrow. “Levi my boy always remember that lying is bad,” he smiled as the boy nodded, he then looked at Kuchel. “Especially to me.”

“I. . .I’m sorry.”

“I just wanted to spend some time with my son.”

“Levi go inside,” she whispered against his neck but Levi couldn’t understand why he had to go inside the house.

“Now now Kuchel,” he made his way over to them slowly. “You wouldn’t want to scare the boy. . .would you?”

Kuchel yanked Levi’s arm, shielding him behind her back, “Vincent. . .”

Vincent knelt down in front of her, “Ma chérie, vous ne m'inviterez pas dans?”

Kuchel whimpered as tears rolled down her face.

“Oh my love,” he grabbed her face. “I’ve missed you,” he kissed her eyes, an act he used to do when they first got married.

“Kuchel?”

Kuchel, without moving an inch, looked past Vincent as her neighbor watched them intently.

“You okay, dear?”

Vincent’s eyes didn’t leave Kuchel’s face, she glanced at him and his eyes spoke more than his silence.

“I. . .I’m okay,” she smiled.

“We were just going inside,” Vincent pulled Kuchel up by her hand. “Levi my boy, come here.”

Levi stared at him, he didn’t like his tone nor the gleam in his eyes.

“Come on Junior,” he smiled holding out his arms.

Levi looked from his mother to his father and hesitantly went to his father to be lifted. Vincent gently pushed Kuchel up into the house.

Turning to the old lady with a toothy grin, “good day ma’am.”

With the door closed, Vincent began throwing Levi up in the air and catching him, Levi’s laughter bringing him a strange joy. “So junior,” he shook him causing the younger to giggle uncontrollably. “How old are you now huh?”

“I’m five,” Levi smiled.

Kuchel stood playing with her fingers.

_How did he find us?_

Levi’s laughter usually warmed her heart but she couldn’t help the anxiety as she watched him interact with Vincent, it nearly paralyzed her.

_I need to call Kenny. . ._

She slowly tiptoed to the phone, praying she wouldn’t get caught. She began to quietly dial numbers as her fingers trembled.

“Who you calling?”

Kuchel jumped holding the phone against her chest. “I wa-was just. . .calling to make. . .Levi a doctors appointment.”

Vincent frowned and looked at the boy in his arms who was playing with his long black hair. “He’s fine. . .you both are coming with me.”

Kuchel’s heart kicked into high gear, her throat going dry. “Bu-but he needs his vaccination.”

Vincent looked at her with dark eyes, “I have all the vaccinations he needs. Junior, you wanna come with papa right?”

Levi was concentrating on braiding the man’s hair like his uncle braided his mother’s and his own. “Mhm,” he hummed absentmindedly.

“He’s. . .he doesn’t. . .,” she stammered.

“You’ll come right ma chérie?”

Kuchel was shaking now, “I can’t. . .Kenny. . .”

Vincent’s face turned dark, his gaze was cold. “Hey junior, want to be strong like your uncle Kenny?”

Levi perked up, all attention on his father. “Yes!”

Vincent pulled out a needle from inside his jacket pocket.

“VINCENT NO!”

Levi looked at his mother, sensing her fear he started to struggle to be put down but Vincent’s grip just tightened.

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way Kuchel. . .which will it be?”

“Papa?” Levi said softly.

Vincent looked at him, “yes my boy?”

Kuchel had to think fast, in a split second she threw the phone at the man’s head sending both him and the child to the ground.

“Fuck!” he screamed as he held his now bleeding head.

She ran grabbing Levi into her arms off the floor and sprinted toward the door. Vincent threw a knife, his aim immaculate, piercing her hand as she reached for the doorknob. She screamed as she crumbled to the ground with Levi, whose head was bleeding from colliding with the floor, in her lap. She pulled out the blade and without batting an eye turned with the blade in hand.

Vincent who underestimated her strength didn’t expect what happened next. He lunged at the two only for Kuchel to turn and slice half of his face with the blade.

“AHHHHHHHHH!” he lunged again as he held his face, his body hitting the front door as Kuchel threw Levi and herself backward.

She dropped the blade and used all her strength to kick his head back when he turned toward them. Kuchel wrapped her arms around Levi and ran up the stairs. She ran into Levi’s room knowing he had several hiding spots there. She shut and locked the door.

“Levi my angel I need you to hide and no matter what, under no circumstances do not come out,” she had his shoulders in a firm grip.

“Mama I’m scared,” he cried.

“Shhh honey it’s okay. . .Kenny will come save you. . .now hide and do. Not. Come out. Nor make a sound,” she shoved him as she faced the door waiting.

Levi hid in a spot that he could see everything but remained unseen. He covered his mouth and looked at the bracelet his uncle gave him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_“Uncle Kenny?”_

_“Yea shorty?”_

_Kenny was braiding the boy's long hair so he could see better, he offered to cut it but the boy refused claiming he wanted it long like his mother’s._

_“What is this bracelet for,” he said trying to remove it._

_Kenny paused, “did you take your medicine?”_

_The child didn’t say a word as he focused on playing with the object._

_“Uncle Kenny, what are you doing?” his small hands going into his hair curiously._

_Kenny sighed as he went into the kitchen, up the stairs, and back into the kitchen. Levi not remembering anything that was happening got up to go play._

_“Uh uh uhh,” Kenny grabbed his nephew with one arm and lifted him. “Here apple juice.”_

_Levi shrugged not arguing as he grabbed the sippy cup and drank happily. Kenny continued the braid, checking every now and then to make sure he drank everything._

_“Now, the bracelet is so when mommy gets sad. If the song doesn’t work and neither does the flowers, you break the bracelet and alert me.”_

_“Huh?” Deep bluish silver eyes looked up at him._

_Finishing the braid, he put a small barrette to hold it and knelt in front of Levi. “When really bad things happen, break it, and I’ll come. So when you or mommy is in trouble, break it. If you see blood, break it. Or if you just need me, break it and I’ll run home to you.”_

_Levi listened and understood to the best of his knowledge._

_“Also, if it’s really bad, just swallow one and I’ll find you.”_

_“Swallow?”_

_“Yes, take one,” he pointed to the blue and white beads. “Put it in your mouth.” Kenny stuck out his tongue as an example. “Pretend it’s candy, don’t chew, just swallow.”_

_“Okay uncle Kenny,” he smiled._

 

_Kenny knew he’d have to explain it again but he just smiled._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi went to pull the bracelet.

“KUCHEL!”

The door was kicked in and Vincent stood looking like a wild animal. A clean cut was slit across his face diagonally as sweat and blood poured down his face and dripped from his chin. The sweat threatened to blind his other eye as the one was now useless.

Kuchel stood with a bat in hand, blood dripping down the wooden instrument.

“Oh my love, why do you have to do this?”

“You’re not taking me or my son.”

“I see we got braver while I was gone,” he pulled out the blade.

“You never loved us. . .,” her voice barely above a whisper.

“You’re wrong ma chérie, I loved you more than anyone in this world. . .which is why it hurt when you left,” he whispered the last part.

They stood bearing both of their hearts, time stood still for a second.

“You were abusive and an addict,” she rose the bat, pointing it in his direction.

“I loved you the best I fucking could,” he growled charging at her.

She swung the bat low sweeping Vincent’s feet from under him. Vincent hit the floor with a loud thud, groaning in pain. Kuchel swung again trying to collide the bat to his head, he dodged it by rolling out the way, slashing behind her ankles.

Levi stood paralyzed with fear, tears rolling down his plump cheeks as he covered his mouth to subdue his sobs. Kuchel went descending to the ground, and Levi knew he had to be quick.

Vincent crawled over her, punching her repeatedly, he was about to stab Kuchel in her chest to get it over with.

**_POP_ **

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Kenny was watching his men beat a man who was brave enough to betray him.

“Fucking traitor,” he whispered in disgust.

He felt his phone vibrate and went to a corner to answer it.

“Hello?”

_“Kenny, it’s Miss Jackson from next door.”_

Kenny paused recalling the nice lady who gave Levi candy for helping her with her garden. “Oh yea um hi. . .how can I help you,” he said looking over at his men.

_“There was a strange man in front of your home earlier. He was talking to Kuchel but she looked very fearful._

Kenny stood straight and pressed the phone against his ear, she had gotten his full attention now.

 _“She was also shielding Levi away from the man,”_ she said looking out her window.

“What’d he look like,” he asked signaling his men to hurry it up.

**_BANG_ **

_“Kenny? What was that?”_

“Work. Now, the man,” he said abruptly.

_“He had long black hair, he was fair, he was. . . ."_

Kenny’s expression grew dark as her voice faded. He signaled his men to gear up and get ready.

_“Kenny?”_

“Huh yea,” he replied.

_“Did you hear what I said?”_

“No what?”

_“I said he kind of looked like Levi.”_

**_BIZZ_ **

**_BIZZ_ **

**_BIZZ_ **

Kenny’s eyes grew wide as he his phone vibrated in his hand and he looked upon the screen.

_The bracelet. . ._

“Fuck! I got to go! Don’t go over there, I’m on my way home!” he ended the call as he rushed into the hall. “Men suit the fuck up!” he shouted, his voice traveling throughout the building. 

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Beads spilled from behind the bookcase, blinking a few times before returning to their original color.

“Ha Levi my boy, I know you’re there. Don’t get the wrong idea son, I love your mother dearly,” he gazed down at her. “Kuchel how bout I show him how much I love you.”

He flipped Kuchel onto her stomach, she gasped painfully in response. Vincent then began shredding her clothes with his hands and the knife, giving her fresh cuts every now and then. She struggled to get him off to no avail as he took a fist full of her hair and slammed her head into the floor at full force.

“Watch now boy,” he smirked as he spread her open with his thumbs.

He spat down right onto her perineum, his length hardening as he watched it drip down to her clitoris. Kuchel was semi-conscious when Vincent slowly penetrated her.

“Ah now let’s hurry this up,” he grunted as he picked up a brutal pace.

The sound of skin slapping skin filling the room. His blood and sweat dripping onto her back and into some of her wounds. Kuchel began to cry as she regained her consciousness.

“Fuck,” he grabbed her jaw and yanked her up. “Any last words ma chérie?”

Kuchel looked over to where she knew her son was hiding. She began to sob uncontrollably.

Levi stared at his mother in horror.

“Goodbye mon ange. . .je t’aime.”

Those were her final words as Vincent slit her throat as he climaxed inside her, his cum dripping past his cock out her swollen pussy.

He stared at her lifeless body with several emotions as he came down from his climax. “Till death do us part ma chérie. . .” He pulled his softening cock out and stared at the bookcase. “Come out junior, we’re leaving.”

Levi stayed rooted in his spot unable to move.

Vincent used a piece of Kuchel’s clothes to wipe his face. “Don’t make me come get you,” he was already walking towards him.

Levi sunk to the ground looking for a bead when Vincent threw the bookcase to the side. Levi saw the beads past the man’s legs, some soaking in the pool of blood pouring out of his mother’s lifeless body. The boy flew between Vincent’s legs grabbing the bead close to him.

“Come here,” Vincent growled taking ahold of the boy’s ankles lifting him off the ground.

Levi had the bead in his mouth when his father brought him to his face level.

**_CRACK_ **

Vincent punched the child in the face, breaking his nose and sending the bead down his esophagus. He threw the lifeless child over his shoulder, grabbed the knife off the floor, and made his way downstairs to see the neighbor coming from in the kitchen.

“Don’t move! Kenny is on his way an-”

He threw the knife into her chest, dropped Levi carelessly, and rushed to the old woman. Taking the knife out of her chest, he sat on her abdomen and stabbed her repeatedly.

“Done,” he sighed as he rose up grabbing the boy and leaving the house.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Kenny rushed into his office, strapping himself with various guns. He grabbed his jacket to leave and paused.

On his desk, there were two picture frames. One of the pictures was of Levi and Kuchel laughing as they danced, he had caught it at the perfect timing. The other was of him and a blonde man, the blonde had his arm around Kenny’s neck as he laughed and Kenny smiled as he tried to push him off.

“I’ll bring his head this time. . .I promise.”

**_BEEP_ **

**_. . ._ **

**_BEEP_ **

. . .

**_BEEP_ **

“That fucking bastard,” he noticed one of the trackers were moving which meant Levi had felt the need to swallow one of them so Kenny would find him. “LET’S GO!” he walked out the door with fury in his eyes.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Vincent was in a cab as he rubbed the blood from Levi’s nose.

_Maybe I hit him a little too hard. . ._

The cab driver asked if he needed to drive them to the hospital which Vincent refused. He gave him an address far out of town instead, the cab took a while to reach its destination and Vincent’s mind was clouded with conflicting thoughts. He was merely out going to find a new dealer that was hidden in an outside neighborhood when he saw Kuchel.

_I can’t believe I found her. . ._

He stared down at his son, who was still unconscious from the blow.

_I found her. . .and killed her. . .I killed her. . ._

Tears stung his eyes, as his one eye would possibly need stitches and his jaw clenched.

“We’re here,” the cab driver wanted no parts of Vincent and didn’t even wait for money as he drove away.

With a shrug of his shoulders, he turned to walk into an old building with Levi on one of his shoulders. He made his way down the stairs and into one of the abandoned apartments.

“Fuck,” he sighed as he sunk to the floor pulling the kid in his lap. The boy hadn’t moved since Vincent’s fist had collided with his nose.

_Fuck. . .I hit him too fucking hard. . ._

He laid the boy on the floor as he walked toward a small fridge in the corner. He pulled out a half bottle of whiskey and proceeded to pour the liquid down his throat. Some of the substance missed his mouth and poured down his chin but Vincent couldn’t care less as he enjoyed the burning sensation and heat in his gut.

“Okay, let’s bathe the boy,” he mumbled dropping the bottle on the nearest counter.

The small bathroom was covered in mold and grime, and when Vincent turned the faucet the tub began to fill with a murky brown water. He sat in the corner, watching to make sure the water didn’t overflow.

_Today was so fucking stressful. . ._

He pulled out the needle from his jacket pocket with a sigh, he then tied a piece of string around his arm. Smacking his arm a few times he injected his vein with the powerful drug.

“Oh yeah,” he groaned.

He marinated in the feeling a bit longer before turning the faucet off and ripping the string from his arm. Vincent wobbled to the door and lifted Levi in his arms. His clothes were soaked with his mother’s blood and blood from his own wounds had matted his hair.

Vincent stripped the child bare and slowly put him into the tub. Levi remained unconscious but his chest rising and falling told Vincent he was alive. Slowly, the man rinsed all the blood off and scrubbed the small raven with an old rag he found in the corner of the bathroom floor.

“That’s fine, you’re all clean,” he said more to himself than to the boy.

He removed his jacket and wrapped it around the child as he made his way out of the bathroom. Vincent laid his son on the floor and sat back a few inches from him. He felt the drugs coursing through his blood and begin to overtake his system as he loomed over the unconscious young raven.

“Fuck. . .you look just like your mother,” he whispered pushing his son’s long hair away from his face.

He bent down, nose pressed against the child’s neck and inhaled, groaning aloud.

_She is gone. . .you’re not gonna find another Kuchel. . .and somebody has to take her place. . ._

“Fuck it,” he said unbuckling his pants. “Just this once. . .”

He gripped Levi’s thigh as he pressed his son’s leg to the floor and used his other hand to prod and gently spread his anus, the boy moaned in discomfort.

“Shhh it’s okay son, daddy’s got you,” he whispered as he lined his swelling length to the boy’s entrance, his precum dripping in anticipation.

_Fuck this is gonna be so tight. . ._

He watched the boy’s hole intently as he sucked in a deep breath and. . .

**_BOOM_ **

**_CRASH_ **

Vincent jumped at the sound and as he looked up he made direct eye contact with Kenny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments Appreciated!
> 
> See you guys next time!


End file.
